Avatar - The Hidden Story
by boydea
Summary: When Miles first meets Eve, a professor forced into the Military by the government, he is disgusted. She is nothing like any soldier he has met before and feels certain she will fail. To his surprise, Miles realises that she is far stronger and more resourceful than he could have imagined. Find out why Miles so hated the Na'vi and what happens after the uprising.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Miles shook his head as he strode confidently in front the newest recruits, his cool blue eyes reflecting the disappointment he felt inside. _Every time_, he thought angrily, _Each and every time I ask for new team members they send me the worst possible candidates. _He turned on his heel, fixing his gaze onto a small woman in the front row. At only 5ft she was the smallest of those who stood before him, her dark hair tied back revealing delicate and feminine features. She stood to attention, with her hands clasped behind her back and those green eyes set firmly forward. Miles looked her up and down, huffing loudly to convey his disgust. Yes, she appeared physically fit, but it was her height and femininity that concerned him. Such a person just would not make it in his team.

"You, the midget at the front, what are you, about 18?", he asked, giving her wry smile.

She kept her sights set firmly before her, "Sir. Old enough to know better and young enough to fight. Sir!". Miles sighed deeply, annoyed at her inadequate reply.

"What's your name!?", he barked at her, instantly surprised by the lack of reaction he normally got from new recruits.

The woman flicked her eyes towards him, "Professor Evelyn Tanner, Sir!", she replied confidently in a strong English accent.

_Well that means she's older than she looks_, Miles thought, cocking his head. "And what, Professor, in the hell do you think you are doing here?!", Miles moved closer towards her, trying to intimidate her with his stature.

"Sir, I am here because the British Government _made_ me come", she cast him a somewhat unimpressed look, "If it was up to me, Sir, I would rather be sitting in my lab doing what I do best. Sir".

Miles motioned for her to step forwards and was surprised at how quickly she obeyed. He slowly circled around her, trying to find some other reason other than her height, to not accept her into his team. He stepped back in front of her and leaned back in close, his face now in front of hers. "Why did they make you come?", he queried firmly, still trying to gage if she was intimidated by him.

"Sir", she replied smoothly, locking those green eyes onto him, "They are sending me into the hot zone Sir". Evelyn paused and Miles saw a flicker of anger in her eyes, "And it seems I have an attitude problem", she turned her gaze down to the ground, "Sir", she finished softly.

"Get back in line Tanner", Miles ordered, once again impressed at how quickly and effectively she obeyed him. He took several steps back, his eyes moving across the rest of the group as he moved, "Many of you already know me, for those idiots that don't, my name is Major Miles Quartich. I serve under one of the greatest military leaders of our time! And you lot are here because you want to be a part of the best military force on Earth". Miles once again strode down the line, not once taking those eyes from the people before him, "Well, I can already see that many of you will not make it! In fact, by the end of the day 80% of you will not be here!". He stopped at the end of the group and turned on his heel, making his way towards the other side of the new recruits. "Some of you", he set his gaze onto Evelyn, "will make it through the next few months, but you should know this", Miles paused and motioned towards the main entrance of the camp, "Of the 20% remaining after today, 15% of you will leave here and it will more than likely be in a box".

"Training here is hard, there is no room for the weak. And when I say weak I mean both physically and mentally. I will bend you to the very edge of your limits and when you reach that point", he locked his eyes back onto Evelyn, still standing to attention, "I will push you over the precipice. Because only the best make it through! I will accept nothing less". He saw several of the people squirm uncomfortably, _And there they go_, he thought, peering intently into the group to see who else would be leaving that day. Once again he returned his gaze to the small woman who had caught his attention and for the first time in his life Miles thought that perhaps, just perhaps, his initial impression about someone was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

It had been an arduous 10 months of training and, just as Major Quaritch said at the start, only a handful of the original applicants remained. Of the 70 that had stood before him on the first day, only 4 remained and none were more surprised than Miles at the fact that Evelyn had been one of them. Out of all those who had gone through training she had shown the utmost aptitude and resilience. Not once did she falter, that sheer determination and strength becoming infamous amongst all who lived on the base. Evelyn had proven her ability on more than one occasion and had formed incredibly close bonds with many of the personnel on base. Miles saw that she had a natural leadership quality about her, but still found it difficult to envision Evelyn in a live combat situation.

That perception had changed the day that she saved several of her team members. As was always the way, the newest trainees had been sent along on a military exercise, one deemed 'safe' enough for them to tag along. It became clear early into the mission that this was not the case. Insurgents had taken over an embassy and were holding several diplomats hostage. Evelyn and the other new recruits were told to wait outside the building, their job to keep an eye out for any oncoming threats. They had been left with a higher ranking officer and when Evelyn had pointed out a potential threat, he had ignored her. Despite her insistence that something just wasn't right with the truck coming up the road towards them, the young officer, so sure of himself, had told her to shut up and stand down.

Clearly, that was something Evelyn was not about to do, for as the vehicle grew closer she flew into action. Her team members described seeing her grab a grenade from the Officers belt, before running at speed towards the truck. The green tarp that covered the back of the truck was flung up, revealing a heavily armed contingent of insurgents. Several men began to release a torrid of weapons fire in Evelyns direction as she ran towards them. She threw herself to the ground, returning fire with her small handgun as she slid closer towards the men and the vehicle. Evelyn pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it under the vehicle, grabbing a piece of iron nearby and covering herself with it just at the grenade exploded.

Miles could remember vividly running to one of the windows inside the embassy, watching in amazement as Evelyn calmly threw the makeshift shield to the ground and surged forward to take out the remainder of the men from the truck. While the Officer had come to her aid, it was clear that Evelyn had been the one responsible for preventing the deterioration of their situation. During an official enquiry after the incident, Evelyn had been asked what it was that had alerted her to the coming threat. She had tilted her head and shrugged, "My gut", she'd replied smoothly. "I mean, why the hell would anyone want to go down that road with all that military action going on? It would be madness".

That was the day that Miles had finally realised the true potential that lay hidden with Evelyn and he had felt a pang of guilt at being so judgemental when they had first met. Now, that small woman stood before him, those green eyes fixed firmly ahead of her as Miles pinned a medal onto her lapel. He gave her his warmest smile and Evelyn grinned up at him, clearly trying not to laugh at his somewhat sad attempt to appear happy. Miles stepped back and saluted her and Evelyn followed suit, "And finally", Miles said to those gathered before them, "I give you Private Evelyn Tanner". The crowd released a fury of applause and several of those gathered whistled loudly, a reflection of just how popular she had become during her time on base.

Miles looked down at her and sighed. Letting go of such a gifted soldier was going to be difficult but he had no other option. Evelyns stay was only ever meant to be temporary and she had been ordered to return to Britain to resume her position in the Scientific branch of their military.

"Smile Major!", Evelyn said in jest, slapping him firmly on the back, "You're finally rid of me". She strode past him, walking gracefully down the stairs that led from the stage. "Oh, I nearly forgot", Evelyn turned around and gave him a mischievous wink, "See you around hot stuff". Miles watched as she spun around to continue on down the steps. He felt shocked at the comment and unsure how to take the woman who was now walking away with the rest of his team. Never before had he met anyone like Evelyn and Miles was undecided if he ever wanted to again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_1_**

**_Three years later_**

"Sir, several of the scientists are trapped inside the facility", the young Lieutenant said as he hastily pulled the small computer from his bag. He flicked on the screen several times and a map appeared, detailing the layout of the facility that lay beyond the jungle they had taken cover in. Miles gazed down at the screen, etching every single detail into his memory. He nodded and pointed at several different locations marked on the map, "We split into our normal three teams", he ordered firmly. "Team one goes in from the east. Team two, you take the west side and my team," he turned and fixed his cool, blue eyes on his men, "We're gonna take those bastards from the front". Miles tapped on the screen and sneered, "They sure as hell ain't going to be expecting that!".

He turned back, peering intently through the dense jungle, "Remember people, we have friendlies mixed in with our hostiles. Minimal casualties would be preferable", he paused and turned back to face his team, "But I didn't make any promises to anyone when they gave me this mission". He leaned forward, picking up his rifle, "Let's get this over and done with. I'd like to get back to base in time for the Movie tonight men". Miles rose to his feet and his men followed suit, each of them checking and re-checking their weapons. Slowly they split into their three teams and began to head towards the fringe of the jungle, careful not to make themselves visible to their enemy.

A sudden outbreak of weapons fire rang through the air and Miles motioned for his men to stop, all of them instantly hitting the ground to avoid any bullets. _What the hell!?_, he thought wildly, pushing himself forward on his belly towards the jungles edge. Miles gazed down at the facility below, those cold concrete walls a stark contrast to the lush jungle that surrounded it, and found himself unable to believe what he was seeing. At least 20 of the insurgents had pulled a group of hostages out and it was clear that they had intended to execute them. This wasn't really of any surprise to Miles, as hostage situations normally ended in such a way. What Miles was struggling to come to terms with was the person who was fighting them, a small hand gun in one hand and long sword in the other.

With grace and skill they struck at the enemy, moving quickly to avoid those who attempted to stop them. "RUN!", a womans voice rang out from the compound, "RUN YOU FOOLS!", she ordered again, turning to face the hostages who cowered by the massive building.

Miles knew that voice and instantly rose to his feet, "DAMN THE PLAN!", he roared at his men, "Get down there and give that woman a hand!". He pushed through the last of the jungle and ran down the small slope, towards the small battle that was continuing before him. Miles and his men reached the insurgents and hostages in seconds, their weapons raised and ready to fire upon the enemy.

"There's more of those buggers inside!", the woman yelled, not once taking her eyes off those who had held the scientists hostage. Miles fired off several rounds, hitting each of his intended targets and sending them crashing to the ground. "Teams one and two, get into that facility and clean out the garbage!", he ordered firmly, motioning for them to enter the building. His men obeyed and surged forwards, heading through the main entrance that led into the facility. Miles returned his focus to the remainder of the insurgents and felt a wave of adrenaline as he found himself having to fight them off at such close proximity. _Nothing like a good fight!_, he thought as he drove his fist into the face of one of the attackers.

"DOWN QUARITCH!", that familiar voice called and he instantly ducked. He heard a man cry out behind him and turned just in time to see that quiet attacker fall down, a small dagger protruding from his chest. Miles shrugged and pulled his side-arm from its holster, firing at the remainder of the insurgents. In a matter of minutes the small flurry of action was over and Miles was pleased to see that the only bodies lying on the ground were those of their enemy. The sound of gun-fire from within the facility had died down, now only his own teams weapons fire audible from that vast complex. Miles holstered his weapon and strode over to the woman who had aided in their success.

She stood in front of the scientists, her back turned to Miles as she cleaned her long blade with the white coat she wore. She spun the sword in her hand and placed it back into its sheath, before turning around. Miles stopped just a few feet from her, taking in every inch of her small, feminine form, those green eyes glinting mischievously as they looked up at him. "Well hello Major Quaritch!", she said, bowing her head.

"In all the jungles and at all the research facilities, how the hell did you end up here Private Tanner?", Miles asked coolly.

Evelyn let out a small giggle and strode over to him, "Pretty bloody lucky huh?!", she gazed up and down at his strong body and smiled. "I was actually sent here as a Professor, to do research on some samples from Pandora". Evelyn leaned towards Miles, fixing her eyes onto his, "And it's not Private any more sir. As of two weeks ago it's Sergeant Major Tanning". Evelyn gave him a wink and turned around to face the scientists, still cowering by the building, "On a different note hot stuff, we'd better get these people home". For the first time in his life Miles found himself speechless, once again unable to comprehend the woman who stood before him.

There was one thing he was sure of. No matter what, no matter how long it took or who he had to ask, Sergeant Major Evelyn Tanning was going to be on his team. And Miles would go through the very gates of hell to make certain that happened.

**2**

**_Two Years Later_**

Pandora had become a world wide phenomenon, the images of that wild and lush moon feeding the deep fascination so many people had with it. It was a stark contrast to Earth, now a mere shadow of its once vibrant and fertile self and everyone wanted the opportunity to gaze upon a world that reflected our ancient past. The chance to travel to Pandora was rarely offered and it was considered madness to turn down such an incredible opportunity. So when Evelyn had said no to travelling to that distant moon, many around her found themselves questioning her motivation.

"Are you absolutely off your nutter?", Miles asked her firmly as he stared out the window of her high rise apartment. That thick cloud of smog hung so heavily over the sprawling city below, blocking out most of the brilliant sun above. Massive neon lights and TV screens secured to many of the buildings, blinked on and off, creating an artificial light that so many had now grown accustomed to. Miles turned to face Evelyn, who leaned back into her chair, a look of annoyance in those fierce green eyes. "Pandora Evelyn! You've been asked to go to Pandora and you said no. Who the hell would be mad enough to say no?".

Evelyn sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Me apparently", she hissed. "I already told you that I am settled in my position with your company Sir. Why the hell would I want to travel six years to a planet that has a reputation for being incredibly hostile?". She stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at the city below, "As crappy as this world is, as far down the toilet it's gone, it is still my home". Evelyn placed her hand on the cool glass and closed her eyes, "Everything, everyone I know is here", she turned and locked her eyes with his, "For this world, I would lay my life down".

Miles shook his head, certain that he would jump at the chance to travel to that distant moon, "If that's your decision Sergeant Major Tanning, then there is nothing else to say". He sighed, walking over the small table and scooping up the bottle of beer that rested on it, "Except for this", Miles turned back to face Evelyn and lifted his bottle, "I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing lady". Evelyn gave him a wry smile and joined him by the table, grabbing her drink and taking a sip of the cool liquid, "So do I sir", she whispered. "So do I".


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

**_1 year later_**

It had been almost a week since the rescue attempt and the memory of that day was still fresh in Miles' mind. Everything had been going well, nearly all of the hostages were out and his team had all gathered at the rendezvous point nearby. Everyone that was, except for Evelyn. Something had distracted her and the last Miles had seen her had run back into the building, ignoring his bellowing orders to return to the group. Miles had pulled his radio out, cursing her sudden disobedience, "Get out now Tanning or I swear I will come in there and drag you out!", he yelled down the radio.

"Negative sir", she replied quickly, "I heard something Sir".

Miles hissed, turning those wild blue eyes towards the front door, "HEARD SOMETHING!", he roared. "I don't care if you heard the voice of God, get the hell out of there!". Miles waited for a reply, refusing to take his eyes from the main entrance into the building. For what seemed like an eternity nothing happened, no reply came, and Miles could feel his anger slowly building. That was until he saw that familiar figure running from the building, a small bundle held tightly against her chest as she moved.

"GET DOWN!", Evelyn screamed, "THE WHOLE PLACE IS WIRED!".

A loud rumbling sound resonated through the air and Evelyn threw herself to the ground, wrapping her body around the small bundle in her arms. Miles watched in horror as a wave of fire erupted from the building, that surging wall of flames sweeping over Evelyn as she lay on the ground. He and his men fell to the ground, each of them pulling down the several rescued hostages as they went down. "Masks!", Miles yelled as several more explosions shook the ground beneath them. He had learnt an incredibly long time ago, that where there were scientists, there was bound to be chemical or biological weapons.

Slowly that terrible sound subsided and Miles had leapt to his feet, running over to where Evelyn had fallen. In the silence after the explosions one sound rang out, that of a crying child and as Miles approached Evelyn he realised that it was coming from her location. He leant down, his concern instantly peeking as he saw the splatter of blood on his fallen Captains uniform. Carefully Miles had moved her, taking in a deep breath as he saw the baby that Evelyn was still desperately clinging to. He pulled the small infant from her arms and handed it to his Lieutenant, "Take care of this", he said, returning his attention back to Evelyn.

"Evelyn", he said gently, running his hands over her body to check for wounds. That familiar wetness under has palm sent a shiver of concern over him and Miles hissed as he saw the blood on his hands. It was clear the worst of the injuries were on her back. Evelyn gasped for breath, trying to speak as she looked up at Miles, those normally strong green eyes filled with terror. Miles went to remove his mask, but Evelyns firm and sudden grip on his arm stopped him.

"Gas", she whimpered, sending a new wave of concern over the normally reserved Major.

In an instant Miles had scooped Evelyn up in his strong arms, running back towards where his team and the hostages were waiting. "Get a chopper in here asap for immediate evac", he looked down at Evelyn, the light in those eyes slowly dimming away, "And tell them if they don't get here in time, they'll have me to deal with!".

Miles stood in the hospital corridor, those cool, blue eyes fixed on the still form that lay in the room before him. Every now and then a beeping sound would break through the silence, followed by the sound of the artificial respirator moving. Several Doctors stood beside the bed, their hushed voices and concerned looks reflecting the seriousness of the patients injuries.

One of them turned around and motioned for Miles to come inside, "You say she has no next of kin?", he asked quietly. Miles nodded, all of Evelyns family had died years ago, either through natural causes of some conflict in a distant country. "Very well", the Doctor flicked through the records on his hand held device, "And you are Colonel Quaritch?". Once again Miles nodded, "The only one I know of", he said firmly, flicking his eyes down at Evelyn. _Never seen her so damn quiet_, he thought. _Funny, I've always wanted her to be a little more subdued but this_, he stared at her, hoping that at any moment she would leap from the bed and walk out of the hospital.

"Well, you are down as the go to person sir", the Doctor looked over at his colleagues, each of them giving him a reassuring nod. "The gas and explosion has done a great deal of damage to her organs and, in all honesty, there isn't much that we can do. At least, not here".

Miles turned and gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean, not here?", he ordered, taking a step towards the Doctor. The young man, clearly intimidated, took a step backwards, "There is a Scientific Research facility in New York that is studying Na'vi genetics and its uses in medicine". He paused and glanced over at Evelyn, "We sent them Captain Tannings records and they believe that they are able to help her".

Miles walked over to Evelyns bed, still unable to believe that the once vibrant and strong willed woman was now fighting for her life. "She's as good as dead if they do nothing?", he asked, brushing the hair from her face. "Sir, the Captains best hope is that facility. It's a long shot, after all, she will be the first to receive the medical treatment they have been working on, but", he paused, moving to the other side of the bed, "She will die without it". Miles closed his eyes, cursing the fact that Evelyn had put him in such a difficult position. "Do it", he said firmly, turning to face the Doctor. "But if it all goes south and she ends up suffering", he leaned in closer to the Doctor, fixing his blue eyes on the man, "You'd better run for your damn life".

**_2_**

**_6 months Later_**

"Talk about role reversals!", Evelyn laughed, "You tell me off for not taking a position on Pandora and now _you_ are doing the same!". She gave Miles a mischievous grin, "So _now_ who is mad?". Miles sighed, clearly Evelyn was feeling like her old self again, that spark of disobedience slowly returning.

"I never said no, Captain. I said it depends on one thing", he leaned back in his chair, setting those blue eyes on the woman that sat opposite him. Miles still felt amazed at how quickly she had recovered, especially given that she had been so close to death.

"Depends on what hot stuff?", she said in jest, toying with one of the buttons on her shirt. Miles leaned forward, resting his elbows on his large desk and wondered if he was making the right decision.

"I said I only wanted the best at my side. That I would go to Pandora if I got to take several of my team with me", he said, furrowing his brow. "I've got three confirmed as coming but there is one more who I have yet to ask. The person who will be my second in command", Miles leaned back into his chair and sighed, "And I sure as hell hope I'm picking the right person".

Evelyn grabbed a pen from his desk, flipping it into the air and catching it, "So who's the sucker you want to go with you Sir?". The Colonel stood up, the movement instantly snapping Evelyns attention back to him, making her stand to attention.

"You are", he replied firmly. "Why?", he sighed, sitting down on the desk in front of her, "You're disobedient, lippy and all too easily distracted by anything scientific". Evelyn seemed insulted by his honesty and she cast him a cool look. "That aside, you are one hell of a soldier Tanning. If I was going to have anyone at my side during battle, it would be you. You're a quick thinker, excellent shot and one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen".

"Thank you Sir", Evelyn said, that cool look dissipating, "In all honesty, I think you do me too much justice".

Miles shook his head, "Like hell I do Captain. You're a bloody good solider and I will need someone like you on Pandora. Someone who I can count on. Someone that the others can look up to".

Evelyns stance relaxed and she looked down at Miles, "Why the hell would anyone look up to me?", she asked softly. It was that side of her that Miles had found most appealing, that lack of arrogance and self-obsession. So many people who were as gifted as she was were full of themselves, certain that they were superior to everyone else. But not Evelyn.

"You have touched the hand of death and lived to tell the tale. You are a one of a kind, scientific, guinea pig who serves as a constant reminder to never loose hope". Miles felt his face redden and averted his eyes down, "There is no-one else like you Captain Evelyn Tanner. That is why I want you". He looked back up, setting a firm gaze on his Captain, "So will you come with us?", he asked smoothly. Evelyn smiled broadly, how could she ever say no to this man. The one person who had ever really accepted her for who she was. "I would be more than honoured to join you in SecOps on Pandora, Colonel Sir!", she said, giving him a quick salute.

Miles rose to his feet, "We head out in six months and you", he looked down at Evelyn, shaking his head, "need to get back into shape! Those injuries have set you back physically so I guess it's up to me to help you get fit!". He strode back to the other side of the desk, "And one other thing Tanning".

"Sir?", Evelyn cocked her head, giving him a questioning gaze.

"The moment we touch down on Pandora you won't be my Captain any more", Miles watched as Evelyns body language changed, her shoulders slumping downwards. Clearly she believed that she was to be assigned to a new team and that idea was not one she relished.

"You will be my Second In Charge. Once we hit dirt on that world, you will be Major Evelyn Tanning".

**3**

The people gathered in that large hall were brimming with excitement. In just 1 week they would be on their way to Pandora, the one place that so many longed to travel to. They were amongst the privileged few, or at least that is what they had been told, to head to Pandora. Miles stared out at the surging mass of people, eyeing each of them with cautious regard. While many were Scientists or workers for the mine, there were a few new additions for SecOps and their behaviour was a direct reflection on the Colonel himself. He had told them that, while tonight was a celebration of their impending departure and was about having fun, if they did anything untoward he would personally nail them to the wall.

His own personnel would respect him, obeying every order he gave. The scientists were another matter altogether. "I hate scientists", he hissed at Evelyn as she stood by his side, "They always have ulterior motives".

Evelyn cast him a firm and somewhat insulted look, "Excuse me!", she laughed, "I think you forget Colonel that I am a Scientist too!".

Miles turned to face her, shaking his head and smiling, "Not like that lot down there", he pointed to a group of men and women, sitting in the corner of the hall discussing, their impending departure.

Evelyn giggled, placing her hand on Miles' arm and smiling broadly, "Well thanks Sir", she laughed. Miles moved his gaze to her hand, surprised at the unexpected reaction he had to her touch. For the first time ever, he didn't just see her as a Scientist or Military Personnel. For the first time he saw her as a woman, those alluring green eyes filled with so much joy. He gazed down at her womanly figure and realised just how snugly her uniform fitted against body. And then there was her voice, that soft, velvety English accent so gentle and calming. "Um, Colonel", she asked, furrowing her brow, "Do I have something on my butt?". Evelyn tried to turn around, certain that she had some mark on her pants.

"No", Miles replied firmly, turning his gaze back to the crowd below.

"So, why were you staring at my", Evelyn stopped mid-sentence and moved in front of Miles, looking up at him with a cheeky grin on her face, "Don't worry Colonel. I'm constantly looking at your ass". Miles looked down at her with a shocked expression and went to respond. "Oh", Evelyn glanced quickly down at the large stage, "It's time for me to do my thing sir". She leaned forward, rising up on her tip toes so her face was closer to Miles', "We can carry on this little chat later".

**4**

Evelyn moved across the stage with ease and confidence, singing her trade-mark song out to the screaming audience. She had a way of captivating people, drawing them into her world and making them feel like they were a part of it. "She is definitely one hell of an entertainer!", the General said as he and Miles watched from the rear of the hall. "But are you certain she is the one for the job?". He furrowed his brow and turned to face the Colonel, "I've seen her record Quaritch and she can be a bit of a loose canon".

Miles watched as Evelyn ran to the front of the stage, sending a roar of excitement through the crowd. "You asked me who I thought would be the best representative for SecOps, General", he turned to face him and motioned out towards the stage. "Well, there she is! Tanning isn't just one hell of a soldier, she's charismatic and easy to relate to. The fact that she has a scientific background is just an added bonus. Isn't that what you need?". The General shrugged and turned back towards the stage, "Will she do it though Colonel? Do you think that the Captain will go for it?".

Miles shrugged, if there was one thing he knew for sure it was that Evelyn was a strong willed, single minded person. He leaned forward, resting on the railing in front of them, "In all honesty sir, I have no idea".

**5**

"You want me to what?!", Evelyn exclaimed angrily, striding back and forth in front of Miles' lounge window.

"Calm down Captain", he ordered, slowly making his way over to her. "It's really not that big a deal. You just need to give a blurb about joining SecOps". Evelyn spun around to face him, her expression clearly reflecting the distaste she felt towards the request.

"Well then you do it!", she blurted out, walking over and pressing her finger into his chest. "You be the show-piece for SecOps, because I sure as hell don't want to!". Miles sighed and pointed out towards the window, "I think it's a bit late for refusals, don't you?".

Evelyn turned her head, looking with the utmost disgust at the image that continuously flashed on the massive screen outside. A photo of her from the concert had gone viral and everyone wanted a piece of the now infamous Captain Evelyn Tanning. She held the antique microphone in one hand as her other hand was extended out, as if beckoning you towards her. Evelyn turned back to face Miles and flattened her palm onto his chest, "Why me?", she asked softly.

_'Why you?'_, Miles thought. '_Because you are magnificent woman!'_ "Look at everything you have been through Evelyn. You are fresh, the face of the new military and those in power know that will serve to boost SecOps dwindling numbers".

Evelyn sighed and shook her head, "Fine", she murmured, turning her face up towards Miles'. "I'll do it, but you should know that I am by no means happy about being in the public eye".

Miles nodded and placed his hand over hers, "In one week we will be gone Evelyn. We will be on our way to Pandora and this hell hole will be far behind us".

Evelyn seemed to become uncomfortable, her eyes flicking around the room as she went to move away. '_No'_, Miles thought, '_I'm not letting go'_. He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her close to him, placing his free arm around her small waist. "Colonel, what the?", Evelyn gasped, her eyes filled with confusion. Miles released her hand and put his hand on the nap of her neck, "Do you ever shut up?!", he asked firmly. Before she could answer Miles kissed her, pulling her in even tighter against his strong form. He felt her body grow tense, then relax as she gave into the passion that she had kept hidden for so long.

Miles felt Evelyns free hand make its way under his shirt, those soft fingers tracing their way over his firm body. Her touch made him kiss her firmer and Miles' heart beat grew faster, the anticipation of what was to come almost unbearable. Never before had he felt the way he did about a woman and that terrified him. This war hardened man, normally so reserved and strong willed, found himself loosing the one thing he prided himself on. Control. And that both concerned and exhilarated him.

**6**

_Evelyns right hand rests loosely on the old microphone that stands on the stage, a small hand gun held in her left hand as it hangs by her side. Her gaze is fixed downwards and her body is leaning to the left, away from the microphone. Her black uniform shows every contour of her feminine body, the top only serving to accentuate her full bust. Slowly she looks up, those fiery green eyes staring out to some unseen point. Evelyn smiles and tilts her head as she moves her right hand from the microphone. "Pandora", she says softly, "The world that so many of us can only dream about. So filled with life. Just imagine everything you could see and experience if you were lucky enough to go there". _

_Her smile broadens as she extends her right hand outwards, beckoning everyone towards her, "Well dream no more. Join SecOps for the experience of a life time". She winks and turns her back to the camera, glancing over her shoulder as she walks away, "I'll be waiting for you"._

The logo for RDA appears and the video automatically flicks back to the beginning, that now world famous Captain once again appearing on the screen. Despite all her resistance, Evelyn is now a global phenomenon. Almost as famous as the world she now travels to.


	5. Chapter 5

**1**

**6 years later**

"I just honestly cannot believe that you are here Evelyn", Grace said as she pulled out several items from the Na'vi. Evelyn sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the wall of Graces office. While they had worked together on Earth, that was such a long time ago and both women had changed.

"Yes", Evelyn said drolly, "Lucky, lucky me". She watched as Grace moved from one item to the other, examining each of the closely, furiously taking down notes as she went. _Still obsessed with her work_, Evelyn thought, looking out the office window to the pods for the Avatar controllers.

"So what's it like Grace?", Evelyn asked, turning to gaze out the window as a controller prepared to link with their Avatar. "You know, seeing through someone else's eyes?", she turned back to Grace who had stopped her examinations to look out the window.

"At first, it's a very confusing experience", she moved away from the table and made her way over to Evelyn. "After a while, it just feels like you are in your own body and there is that touch of disappointment when you wake up to return to this", she motioned around her office and glanced down at Evelyn, offering her a thin smile.

"The line between what is real and what you experience in that body must get blurred", Evelyn said, more to herself than to Grace. The very idea seemed abhorrent to Grace and she cast a cool look at Evelyn, "There is no way that would ever happen Evelyn", she said curtly. "Everyone who drives an Avatar goes through a rigorous series of tests and psychological analysis before they are even accepted into the programme". She moved away from Evelyn, returning her attention back to the items laid out before her.

Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at Grace and sighed deeply, "I didn't come here to have a chit chat Grace", she turned and strode over to the desk, not at all surprised when Grace didn't look up. "I've been told that you have requested my assistance on a few things and just thought you should know, I haven't done squat scientific work for years". Grace nodded, her attention still fixed downwards and Evelyn knew that she was intentionally trying to avoid eye contact.

"I know. You're the poster child for SecOps, world famous back on Earth", she looked up and removed her glasses, leaning over the desk towards Evelyn. "That does not dispute the fact that you're a gifted scientist and I could use your input on a few things".

"Your research is what helped me create the Avatar programme and", Grace paused, her eyes moving up and down Evelyns small frame, "You have a somewhat _unique_ view to offer us regarding the Na'vi people and their genetics". Evelyn smiled thinly, _And here it comes_, she thought coolly. _She wants to use me as a bloody lab rat._

"If by that you mean I have a mix of Na'vi and human DNA and it would great to study me, you can go to hell", Evelyn placed her hands on the desk, leaning forward so her face was right in front of Graces'. "If of course you mean that my research into the subject could be of great benefit, then that's fine, more than happy to help you out", she pulled away and moved over to the door, shoving the massive pane of glass open as she glanced back to Grace. "Doctor 'Augustine, as long as Colonel Quaritch okays it, I am at your disposal", Evelyn moved through the door and made her way out of the science lab.

_I am not a lab rat', _she thought angrily. '_That old crone can take a flying leap before I am willingly help her'._

**_2_**

Evelyn looked at the jungle that lay beyond the confines of Hells Gate, desperate to get out amongst that wild and vibrant place. They had been at Pandora for 2 days and she was finding the facility almost claustrophobic. "You gonna bust through that damn window or what?", Miles asked firmly from behind her, resting those strong arms on her shoulders. "Tomorrow Evelyn. You just need to wait until tomorrow", he said, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Evelyn tapped on the window, "I swear that if I close my eyes I can almost hear that place talking to me, enticing me to come and explore".

Miles let out a quiet laugh and turned Evelyn to face him, "You've got one hell of an imagination woman!", he smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"That I do Colonel Sir", she said, running her small hand down his back as she stared into those deep blue eyes.

"That's just one of the things I love about you", Miles leaned forward and kissed Evelyns forehead. "And that's why I want to be with you for the rest of my life", he took a step back and brushed his hand through her short hair. "Marry me Evelyn", Miles said quickly, making Evelyn giggle.

"Is that an order Colonel?", she smiled, taking a step towards him and placing her hand on his muscular chest.

"Only if it has to be Major. Only if it has to be".


	6. Chapter 6

**1**

The team from SecOps followed closely behind the Avatars as they made their way through the dense jungle. Miles was on point, surprising everyone when he refused to use an AMP suit on his first excursion. He strode confidently through that thick foliage, his rifle ready to fire should the need arise. Evelyn walked beside one of the Avatars, her eyes peering intently at the world around them, looking for any sign of movement. "You're heading close to Na'vi territory", Grace had warned them before their departure, "And with things somewhat strained between us and them, you need to be extremely vigilant".

Evelyn shook her head, at this point in time all she was concerned about was the wildlife, most especially the Thanators. These massive, purple and black creatures were a deadly predator. Even the Na-vi feared them, staying clear of their territory when possible. She quickly glanced up, aiming her weapon towards a flurry of movement in the trees, relaxing only when she realised that those blue monkey-like creatures were no threat.

"Easy Major", Miles voice pipped over the radio, "Keep your cool". Evelyn looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up as she pressed on the transmit button on her communicator, "Sorry Sir".

"Excuse me Major", the Avatar beside her tapped Evelyns shoulder and she looked up at him, somewhat annoyed at the distraction.

"What is it?", she replied coolly, cursing the fact that the controllers name had vanished from her memory.

"I'd like to take some samples here, if that's ok", he asked, gazing down at her with those massive orange eyes. Evelyn pressed down on the com button, "Colonel Sir, my Avatar would like to get some samples here. Could I please have confirmation that that is ok".

Miles turned back to face her and motioned for one of the other team to take point, "If that's what poin-dexter wants to do, that's fine, but you aren't babysitting by yourself". He turned to one of his men, "Keep heading towards the rendezvous point, we'll be close behind you", he ordered. The young man saluted and continued on his way with the rest of team into the jungle. Miles moved confidently over to Evelyn and the scientist at her side, his eyes flicking from side to side as he approached.

"Make it quick tall boy", he said firmly, taking up position a few metres from where Evelyn and the Avatar stood.

"Will do Colonel", he replied, quickly extracting pottles and a needle from his small satchel. _Hurry up bluey, _Evelyn thought as she looked around them. It felt as though a million eyes were peering at them, waiting for the prime opportunity to strike at the three of them.

"This place is an accident waiting to happen", she said to herself, turning slowly towards where Miles was standing. She watched as he scanned the area around them and found herself thinking about what it would be like to be married to such an extraordinary man.

Movement just to his left instantly caught Evelyns attention and it only took seconds for her to realise what lay concealed behind that thick group of bushes nearby. "MILES!", Evelyn screamed, "LEFT! THANATOR!". Miles moved quickly, but not quick enough, for the massive predator flew from its hiding place and hit the Colonel, sending him crashing to the ground. Evelyn watched in horror as Miles' gun flew from his hand, landing several feet away. She turned quickly and threw her rifle at the Avatar behind her, "Cover me!", she ordered firmly as she pulled her long blade from its sheath.

Evelyn sprinted over towards Miles who had pulled his hand gun from its holster and fired wildly at the creature that stood over him. She saw the Thanator swipe at him and heard Miles yell in pain. Still he did not give in and continued to fire blindly at the Thanator while clutching at the side of this face. In moments Evelyn was next to them, her sword raised over her head as she approached. She brought her sword forward, dragging that sharp tip along the side of the predator making it roar and quickly back away.

Evelyn pressed her communicator, "Colonel Quarictch is down!", she yelled, positioning herself over Miles' body, "Get your damn asses back here asap!". The Thanator slinked back, those massive black teeth exposed as it released a low growl. Evelyn spread her legs, trying to keep herself stable for the impending charge and raised her sword over her head, "Come on you slick bastard!", she yelled. That huge carnivore ran forward and Evelyn knew that if she faltered it wouldn't just be Miles who would be injured.

Once again she struck at the Thanator, a slick film of dark blood now running down the silver blade of her sword, towards the hilt. Evelyn wiped her hands on her shirt, desperate to get the slippery substance off so she could grip her sword better. '_Damn it'_, she thought, quickly looking down at Miles, '_If I can't hold the damn sword I won't be able to hit that ugly bugger properly'_. She tightened her grip around the hilt, cursing out loud as the sword kept slipping from her hands. The Thanator eyed her cautiously and released a loud growl.

Evelyn looked back down at Miles and sighed, '_I don't care if it gets me'_, she thought_, 'but it sure as hell isn't getting him'_. Evelyn dropped down, her sword still in hand, and used herself to cover Miles just as the sound of the Thanator running towards them once again filled the air. She felt the ground underneath them tremble as that massive predator grew closer and Evelyn found herself hoping that either it would miss or the Avatar controller would finally open fire on it.

"Major!", one of the SecOps team burst out of the jungle, skidding to a halt as he opened fire on the charging Thanator. Evelyn heard the predator release an ear piercing screech and felt a sharp jolt as it hit the ground nearby. She lifted her head up, staring in disbelief at the slowly dying Thanator before her. "Major", the soldier ran over to her, "Are you injured mam?", he asked firmly. Evelyn shook her head and turned her gaze back down to Miles, her heart sinking as she saw the extent of his injuries.

Three large gash marks ran across his face, his blood slowly trickling down towards the ground beneath. It was not the injuries that filled Evelyn with so much concern, it was the massive crack in his exopacks mask that terrified her. She knew that the toxic atmosphere of Pandora was slowly seeping in and it would only be a matter of minutes before Miles was dead.

Evelyns instincts kicked in and she took a deep breath before pulling her mask from her face. She placed it firmly onto Miles' and locked it into place. Evelyn pulled her first aid kit from her bag, extracting several small swabs and pressing them against the gaping wound on his face. Miles' eyes flickered open and he gazed up at Evelyn in horror, "Your mask", he gasped quietly.

"In all due respect Colonel, shut up!", she said firmly, motioning to several of the men to come over. She turned to face the Avatar, still fixed in the position she had left him in, "Get your butt over here!", she ordered.

It took only a few short steps for him to reach her and Evelyn stood up, snatching her rifle from his hand. "Pick him up and head out to the extraction site", she hissed, looking up at him with a fierce gaze, "And when we get back to Hells Gate, watch your ass!".

**2**

Evelyn knelt down beside Miles, her hand pressing down on the swabs over his face, "How long until we get back to Hells Gate?", she asked the Captain. He turned to face her from the cockpit, hesitating for a moment as he gave her a confused look. "Captain! How long?!", she ordered firmly. "Major, we are 10 minutes away".

Evelyn shook her head and looked back down at Miles, "1st day out and you have to go and get slashed", she said softly. She moved closer, placing her lips next to his ear, "Yes, Colonel Miles Quaritch. I would be honoured to be your wife". Evelyn lifted her head and smiled as Miles opened his eyes, those blue eyes filled with the strength and determination that she had grown to love so much.

"Evelyn", he gasped, raising his hand and placing it on her face, "How?".

Miles' brow furrowed and he ran his fingertips over her cheeks, that familiar touch filling Evelyn with a sense of ease. She placed her hand over his and squeezed gently, "How what, hot stuff?".

"Mask", he sighed, pressing his hand against her soft skin, "Mask". Evelyn felt confused by his comment, uncertain of why he would be concerned about her mask. She shook her head, "It's fine", she said gently, tapping on the mask over his face, "See, not a crack in sight".

As she finished the sentence Evelyn realised what Miles meant and that feeling of confusion became overwhelming. She moved her hand from his and ran it across her face, '_My mask', _she thought. '_How the hell am I still alive when I have no mask?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**1**

Miles slowly opened his eyes, the bright light above his bed almost blinding him and making him curse. "Where the hell am I?", he said, his voice harsh because of his dry throat. A young woman approached him and offered Miles a timid smile, her eyes gazing around fervently, "You are in the Hospital Colonel Quaritch". Miles closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the fog that hung in his mind. _Why the hell am I in here?_, he thought. The memory of what had happened in the jungle flooded back and Miles tentatively placed his hand on his face. "The Thanator", he sighed as his fingers traced over the three large slashes.

He turned slowly, ignoring the sudden wave of pain that swept over him and gazed around the room. "Major Tanning, where is she?", he asked firmly, turning those fierce blue eyes up at the woman in front of him. His question made her grow uncomfortable and she began to edge backwards towards the door. "Well?!", he asked, raising his voice, "Where the hell is she?!".

The woman shook her head and placed her hand on the door handle, "Sir, she breathed the atmosphere of Pandora and lived", her eyes grew wide, "She Lived!".

Miles slowly rose up from his bed and swung his feet over the edge, "Where is she?", he asked coolly. The woman pulled the door open, keen to get as much distance between herself and Miles as possible.

"They just wanted to check her over but the Major", the woman paused and gazed down at the floor, "well Colonel she just lost it. They had to sedate her so they could perform some tests".

Miles slipped down from the bed and strode over to her, "Where the bloody hell is Major Tanning?".

**2**

"Get out of my way or I will use you to open the damn door!", Miles spat at the guard in front of the isolation unit.

"Sir, I have orders that no-one is to enter", the guard replied nervously. The tall Colonel leaned in closer, using his height to intimidate the young man, "MOVE!", he roared, sending the man scurrying away down the hall. Miles punched his security code into the door lock and shoved it open as the locking mechanism released.

Several Doctors turned to face him, their faces partially hidden by the biological suites they wore. "You can't come in here!", one of the ordered, making their way over to Miles, "Get out!". Miles drove his fist into the mans gut, sending him crumbling down to the floor. He turned those cool eyes to the remaining Doctors, who instantly stepped away from the bed, revealing that small and familiar figure.

Evelyn lay quietly on the bed, a thin iv line running into her arm and several straps tethering her to the bed. He strode over to her and pulled the restraints away, "What's in the drip?!", he asked firmly, turning to face one of the Doctors.

"It's fluids mixed with a sedative", they replied quickly, moving away from him. Miles reached down and carefully took the cannula out. He gently scooped her up in his arms and turned around to leave, his rage almost consuming him as he saw a new guard standing in the doorway.

"Colonel sir, how about you put her back and we just talk about this?", he said, trying to sound firm but his nervousness clearly reflected as he spoke.

"How about this?", Miles said, narrowing his gaze and taking several steps forward. "You let me go and I don't break your bloody neck", he paused and looked down at Evelyn, "And I'll do it without letting her go!". He returned his gaze back at the guard who was now stepping away from the door.

"Good idea!", a voice quipped from the hall outside and Miles smiled as he saw his Lieutenant appear, his hand gun raised towards the guard. "Back off and let the Colonel and Major leave and maybe, just maybe, we won't kick your ass!".

Miles moved confidently past the young guard, locking his cool eyes on him as he made his way out the door, "Try something like this again and I will kill you", he hissed. Miles pulled Evelyn closer towards him as he strode down the hall, "How long have we been out?".

The Lieutenant sighed, "A week sir", he motioned to Evelyn, "She went ballistic when they wouldn't let her visit you. It was absolutely magnificent, you should see the security footage". He smiled at the Colonel, "Don't worry, we kept out of it but those other guards, did they have a hell of a time with her. Had to end up shooting her with a tranq gun".

Miles stopped and looked down at the Lieutenant, "Who's the bastard responsible for doing this?", he asked coolly.

"Dr Augustine sir", he replied, running ahead to push a door open for Miles. '_Good Doctor'_, Miles thought angrily as he made his way to his quarters, '_You've screwed with the wrong man. Time for payback'._

**_3_**

Evelyn and Miles stood in the debriefing hall at Hells Gate, holding each others hands tightly as they spoke their vows. Evelyns' short hair had several small, white flowers doted through it and Miles gazed down at her, those normally hard blue eyes of his filled with passion. Only those that they trusted had been invited to the ceremony, a decision that both of them had agreed on. Neither had much faith in the many people here and those who were part of the SecOp team had proven their loyalty to them.

Today was their day and both Miles and Evelyn knew that no matter what Pandora threw at them, they would always be able to count on the one thing that mattered. Their strong love for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**_1_**

**_Two Months Later_**

_Blah, blah, blah_, Evelyn thought as she made her way through the dense jungle with Graces' Avatar. _She's always going on about the connection to the people. Sometimes I wish she'd just shut her damn cake hole._ "Major?", Graces' voice snapped Evelyns attention forward and she sighed as the Doctor leant forward to examine some moss on the side of a large tree. "So are we good to stop?", she asked, turning to face Evelyn with those orange eyes. Evelyn smiled thinly, _Oh sure Doc. I mean, you're in that giant ass Avatar and nothing will go near you. Me on the other hand_.

"You have five", Evelyn hissed, turning around so she could scope out their surroundings.

She hated the fact that Miles had agreed to Graces' request for her to be her personal guard on research trips. "So now I'm a babysitter!", she had yelled angrily as Miles conveyed his orders. "Would you like me to wipe her butt and burp her too?!". Miles had sighed and offered her a warm smile, those blue eyes instantly melting away the annoyance that Evelyn had felt.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Evelyn", he said, walking behind her and wrapping his strong arms around Evelyns waist. "Let her think it's all ok and then, when she least expects it, we'll hit that dried up old prune where it hurts", Miles squeezed Evelyn tightly and she sighed.

"Fine, but when I kick her scrawny ass for ticking me off, you can't do anything about it".

And now, here she was yet again, in the humid and sticky jungle, researching the link between the Na'vi and their worlds spirit Eywa. Evelyn knew that these little trips were just an excuse for her to try and re-connect with the Na'vi, you had to be blind not to see that. "You have two minutes Augustine", Evelyn hissed, tightening the grip on her sword as she saw several bushes begin to move. "Look alive Doc", she said in a hushed voice as she pulled her sword from its sheath. Evelyn moved back towards Grace, the long blade in her hand raised over her head.

"What is it?", Grace asked nervously, trying to peer into the thick foliage. "And why don't you have a gun?!". Evelyn looked over her shoulder giving Grace a stern look, "How the hell do I know what it is". She spun the long blade in her hand and gave Grace a wry grin, "Swords are cool". A small squeal snapped Evelyns attention back towards the bushes and she listened intently, trying to make out what was making the noise. Once again that quiet squealing noise came from in front of her and, for reasons she was never able to explain, Evelyn lowered her sword and strode confidently over to where it was coming from. "Evelyn", Grace gasped, "What the hell are you doing?".

Evelyn raised her hand, her usual signal for Grace to be quiet and she continued to move forward. Once again that noise rang out, this time its pitch slightly higher. Evelyn slid her sword back into its sheath and pushed through the bushes, those green eyes looking down at the ground as she searched for the origin of the sound. She saw something small move just in front of her and for a moment Evelyn was unsure exactly what the creature was. As a small ray of sun hit the animal, exposing that dark black and purple skin, she released a small gasp.

_Thanator_, Evelyn thought, instantly raising her sword upwards as she gazed around. If there was an infant, the chances were there was an adult and Evelyn was certain it would not be impressed at how close she was to its baby. Evelyn inhaled deeply, trying to see if she could pick up the all too familiar scent of a fully grown Thanator. Another smell filled her senses, that sickly sweet odour of rotting flesh making her gag and turn away as she desperately tried to gasp in fresh air. "Evelyn", Graces voice rang out of her communicator and Evelyn hissed in annoyance as she saw that tall figure standing several metres away from where she had left her.

"What?", Evelyn hissed, turning her gaze back towards the squirming infant Thanator. "There's a dead Thanator here. Looks like some Na'vi have taken it down".

"Well that explains this wee thing", she sighed, bending down to pick up the small life in front of her. Evelyn carefully ran her fingers over its smooth skin, "Funny to think you're going to be a killer one day". The infant wriggled in her hands and Evelyn instinctively scratched its belly, making those tiny legs wave around in ecstasy.

"Well look at that", Grace sighed as she knelt beside Evelyn, "He's about the size of an adult cat so that would make him a few weeks old". She rose up and shook her head, "It's a pity the mother is dead, the poor thing doesn't stand a chance".

Evelyn stared down at the small Thanator, those eyes flickering open as it yawned and looked up at her. "Maybe it does", she said softly, pulling her pack from her back and placing it gently inside.

"Woah there Major! Are you insane?", Grace placed her large hand on Evelyns shoulder and gently squeezed it. "That things is going to grow up to be a predator. The Na'vi fear them", she paused and gave Evelyn a concerned look, "And look at what one did to Colonel Quaritch".

Evelyn picked the bag up and carefully placed it on her back as she turned around. "Grace", she said coolly, striding through the thick undergrowth, "For once in your life, shut the hell up".

**2**

Miles stood at the massive door that led from the Avatars quarters to the jungle, his cool blue gaze set firmly on Evelyn. He knew she was aware of his presence, but was clearly doing all she could not to look at him, knowing full well what was to come. He gazed through the thick mask and sighed, "A Thanator? I know you wanted a pet, but surely there are better creatures here than some man-eating freak?".

Evelyn stopped, placing her hand on the massive wooden post she had placed into the ground. "The first sign of trouble, I will take care of him", she sighed, turning slowly to face Miles.

"So what, you gonna train him like a dog or something? Get him to do tricks?", Miles narrowed his gaze and walked down the stairs towards her and the enclosure she had been working on. He looked at the Thanators new home and shook his head, _I'll give her this, she's bloody determined. _

Evelyn leaned against the post and fixed those brilliant eyes onto Miles, "No. The most I will do is teach him a few things in sign language. That's it. No leaping through a hoop, or games of fetch. Once he's big enough Stonewall can come and go as he pleases". Evelyn cringed as she finished her sentence, regretting her slip of the tongue.

"You've named it?!", Miles asked, trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to come forward. "You named a Thanator? And not just any name, but after one of the greatest Generals in American history?".

Evelyn lowered her eyes as she gently kicked several stones away, "Yes", she replied softly. Miles stopped before her and released a raucous laugh, "Damn you woman", he said, lifting her face up towards his, "You are mad".

**3**

The Na'vi warrior watched the two Sky People as they worked on the enclosure set next to Hells Gate. They had grown incredibly cautious of these humans, the distrust towards this invading species growing as time went by. They were not to be trusted and the Na'vi thought of them as some form of parasite, an infestation upon their world. But the female before them, the one named Evelyn, was different. Several of the Na'vi had witnessed the day she had removed her mask, surviving the toxic atmosphere of the world around her.

They had watched her during training sessions with new human arrivals, her prowess and elegance in hand-to-hand combat drawing many a curious Na'vi to the all too close proximity of Hells Gate. She moved unlike any other Sky People and now, the one named Evelyn, had shown just how different to her people she was. The Na'vi saw Thanators as a dangerous predator, one of the few land dwelling creatures they were incredibly wary of. So when word spread through the tribe that she had rescued an infant one, her name became eternally linked to that ferocious creature.

The warrior hissed in disgust as the tall man scooped Evelyn up, embracing her tightly. While many of his people saw this woman as a beacon of light, a possible bringer of peace between them and the Sky People, there were some who feared and hated her. She had encroached on their world, showing little to no regard for those who dwelt here or their beliefs. Their hatred towards her was growing more with each passing day. Her adoption of that fierce predator had enraged them even more and some had spoken of taking her life, putting an end to the obsession so many Na'vi seemed to have with her.

_Those who are blind may call you Eywa te´, _he thought bitterly. _But those of us who truly see you for what you are know the pain you will bring to our world. Soon Dark-heart, you will be dead._


	9. Chapter 9

**1**

Parker sighed, running his hand through his hair as he watched the Doctor examining the returned SecOps troops. "And you say they just came out of no-where?", he asked, nervously glancing over his shoulder down the hall. _Any minute now that man is going to storm down there and kick my scrawny ass. _"Yes Selfridge", Evelyn hissed as she lowered her shirt, covering the massive bruise that had appeared on her side. "Those blue skinned monkeys have a habit of doing that", she narrowed her gaze and tentatively slipped down from the examination bed.

Parker turned back to face the Major, her green eyes filled with anger as she turned to face the rest of her team.

"You weren't in their territory", Miles said as he strode into the room, pushing past Parker as he entered. "So why the hell did they attack?", he gently lifted Evelyns shirt, his fist clenching as he saw the massive blue mark on her side. "Maybe I stood on some sacred bug or rock. Or I looked at some spiritual bird, who the hell knows!", Evelyn retorted angrily. "What I do know is that it was an unprovoked attack".

"Colonel, whatever their reason there is one thing that is clear sir", one of the SecOps soldiers pipped up, striding over to Evelyn. "If it wasn't for the Major here, we'd be toast", he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled broadly. "There were five of those savages and three of them seemed to go for the Major", he closed his eyes and sighed. "Sir, I have never seen anyone take on three Na'vi and I am certain I never will again", the young man flicked his eyes open and looked over at Miles, his full attention still on Evelyn. "She pulled out that sword and just flew at them. I honestly don't think they were expecting that and the group decided fairly quickly to back the hell off".

Miles stared at Evelyn, his blue eyes filled with warmth and concern at the near miss she and the others had encountered. "I take it none of you have been seriously injured?", Miles asked, turning to face the three others troops in the room. All of them looked up and gave him a thumbs up, smiling broadly as the Doctors finished their treatment. "Good", Miles said coolly, turning slowly to face Parker, who was still standing in the doorway. "And have the indigenous indicated _why_ they attacked us?", he hissed, setting those cool blue eyes on Parker.

Parker shifted, clearly uncomfortable in such close proximity to Miles, "We received word from Eytukan that they attacked without any orders. It seems some of the Na'vi have decided to rebel against us", he laughed nervously. "They think that we are inflicting nothing but misery on their world". Miles leaned in closer towards Parker, making the small man even more nervous. "They do this again Selfridge, I will show them the true meaning of misery. You can count on that!".

**_2_**

**_Two Months Later_**

Evelyn sat in the massive tree, gazing up at the gathering storm clouds above. Those dense plums gathered quickly overhead and while she knew the storm would not last long, Evelyn also realised that the deluge of rain would make it impossible for any extraction. She turned towards Graces' Avatar and sighed, "Looks like we are camping out here tonight Doc". Grace smiled nervously, clearly not enthused about the prospect of spending the night in the jungle. "It could be worse", she said softly, "We could be on the ground".

_'Stuck in a tree all night with the most irritating person on this planet. Lucky, lucky me'_, Evelyn thought, turning away from Grace as she pressed the communicator around her throat. "Hells Gate this is SecOp2, come in", she released the transmit button and leaned against the broad trunk behind her as she awaited a reply. "SecOp2, this is Hells Gate. What can we do for you?", a womans voice replied and Evelyn felt a pang of disappointment that it wasn't Miles' dulcet tone she was hearing. "Hells Gate, there is a nasty storm heading our way and there is no way anyone can reach us before it hits. Looks like we will be camping out for the night. Over".

"SecOp2, what the hell do you mean, camping out for the night?!", Miles' voice rang out over the coms and, despite his somewhat annoyed tone, Evelyn found herself smiling. "Colonel Sir, the storm is right over us and it looks like it's got a heavy dump of water in it. It's safer for everyone if the Doc and I just stay up in this big ass tree for the night". Evelyn turned towards Grace and gave her a wry smile, "Can you just imagine what he's saying right now Doc? I bet he's pissed!".

"Understood Major. Will send out a retrieval unit at first light for you. Keep safe and", Miles paused, "If the old hag gets annoying just push her out of the tree".


	10. Chapter 10

**1**

"Why don't you just shut down and head back Augustine?". Evelyn looked up at Grace and sighed, "I'll look after your second body. There is just no point in both of us staying out here". Grace turned and smiled at Evelyn, those large eyes showing the fatigue that she felt inside.

"I could just go for a few hours sleep", she replied, "Only if you're sure". Evelyn slowly rose to her feet and walked along the massive tree trunk, stretching her legs and arms as she moved.

"Positive, now bugger off", she turned back around and motioned up towards the sky, "At least it's not raining any more".

Grace went to reply, that soft look suddenly evaporating as she leapt to her feet and pointed to the area behind Evelyn. "EVELYN!", she yelled, making the Major spin around with her sword in hand. Another large tree lay just beyond them, those massive, sprawling branches touching those of the tree they had taken refuge in. Standing defiantly in the tree was a Na'vi warrior, one that Evelyn recognised as one of the attackers several months before.

She moved backwards towards Grace, "GO!", she ordered, placing her hand on one of Graces.

"Evelyn, I can't leave you alone!", she exclaimed, her eyes darting from Evelyn to the warrior before them.

"That's an order Augustine!", Evelyn yelled, positioning her feet so she could prepare for the coming attack. "GO!", she ordered again. Grace knew there was no point in arguing and that her being there was a distraction that Evelyn could not afford to have. She slowly sat back down on the trunk and closed her eyes, severing the connection between her consciousness and the Avatar.

_'I have to get her help'_, she thought as she reconnected with her body. '_I can't leave Evelyn out there alone'._

**_2_**

Miles stormed into the main control room, pulling his shirt on as he walked over to the coms centre. Grace was motioning to several points on the holo-map and she glanced nervously up at him as he moved towards her. "What the hell is going on?", he barked, sending everyone except Grace scurrying away. She locked her strong eyes with his and furrowed her brow, "The Major and I were ambushed. She ordered me to leave". Grace steeled herself for the coming onslaught, knowing full well Miles would not be impressed that Evelyn had been left alone.

"Where is she?", he hissed, turning his attention to the map. Grace pointed to a position several clicks away from Hells Gate, "Right here. I can go back out but". She stopped mid-sentence as Miles turned his angry gaze towards her.

"What you will do is shut the hell up while I go and get the Major", he said firmly, turning quickly on his heel to leave the room.

"You can't fly out there! It's dark and you said that flying at night was a no go!", Grace took several steps towards him, hoping he would see sense and wait for daylight. Miles ground to a halt and spun around to face Grace, "Well when I get back I will be sure to give myself a stern talking to for breaking the damn rules!".

**3**

Evelyn curled herself up tightly as she lay concealed within the thick roots of a massive tree. While she had managed to over-come the initial attack, the Na'vi had been persistent and was far stronger and fitter than her. Evelyn had been trying to evade the Na'vi warrior for at least an hour and was starting to grow wary. And one other thing concerned her. Her instincts told her that he was not alone, that somewhere in that vast canopy above were other natives and this only served to make her surviving the situation even harder.

At least now Evelyn knew the first attack upon her and the other SecOps team was not without reason. Their focus then had been on her and this time was no different. Graces' Avatar had remained untouched, still safely tucked away at the top of that massive tree. Evelyn released a small hiss, '_They talk about being open minded and accepting the world around them, but the second someone different turns up those blue bastards prove that they are no more than savages'. _Evelyn sighed and moved in 'the damp dirt, trying to ease the cramp that was slowly creeping up her side. '_Hey Evelyn, come to Pandora, it'll be a blast!'_, she thought angrily. '_You'll get swiped at by massive predators, treated like a lab-rat and the natives will try and kill you!'_

_'I'm going to have to have a good chat with Miles when I get back to base'!_, she thought bitterly. Evelyns attention was drawn to movement just beyond where she lay and she instantly recognised those long, blue legs as they strode confidently through the jungle. Evelyn knew it would only be a matter of time before they found her and that her chances of survival were minimal. _S'crew this. If I'm going to die, I do it on my own terms, not like some snivelling child hiding in a corner'._ She carefully pulled her sword out, holding it tightly against her chest as she pulled herself out from the roots.

_'And if I go down, I'm taking as many of those freaks with me as I can'._

**_4_**

Miles slid down the long rope that dangled from the chopper, firing his weapon at the two Na'vi below him. He landed heavily on the ground, that shuddering landing not deterring him as he strode forwards. The two warriors turned quickly to face him, releasing several arrows in defence which Miles dodged with ease. Miles starred fiercely at the two Na'vi, the rage he felt deep within now overwhelming and surging him onwards. He looked fervently around, trying to find any sign of Evelyn in that dense jungle, hissing every time he saw none.

Miles quickly moved aside as yet another arrow flew past him, missing him by mere inches. Everyone at the base had thought he was insane to only go out with a exopack and had told him that an AMP suit would have been more suitable. But Miles knew better. Yes, the AMP suit would provide more protection, but they could be incredibly cumbersome and in such a confined area his best bet was a more simplistic approach. With only the exopack he would be able to conceal himself if necessary. Miles pulled his side-arm from its holster and threw down the now empty rifle, taking careful aim at the Na'vi warriors as he approached.

"WHERE IS SHE?!", he roared, smiling as several bullets hit their mark making one of the warriors fall back. The remaining Na'vi warriors eyes glanced to an area to his left, then back to Miles, now only metres away from him. Miles released several more shots as he quickly followed the Na'vis gaze. At first he saw nothing, but as he looked closer he saw the two feathered ends from arrows rising above the foliage on the ground. _Evelyn_, he thought wildly, returning his focus back to the Na'vi. "You blue bastard!", he yelled, now running at speed towards his foe.

The warrior seemed unsure of what to do, that familiar thumping sound of an AMP suit landing on solid ground instantly making up his mind. Miles continued to fire as the young warrior ran into the jungle, vanishing into its dense fauna in seconds. He heard a groaning noise and pressed on his communicator, "Take care of this son of a bitch", he ordered, turning to face his Lieutenant who was walking over in the AMP suit. "Yes sir", he replied quickly, that massive robotic arm saluting as he made his way over.

Miles turned and ran over to where he had seen the two arrows, pushing through that dense undergrowth as he desperately tried to reach Evelyn. As he entered a small clearing and sighed as he saw that small figure lying on the ground, two arrows protruding from her side. All around her the ground glowed, her soft skin taking on an almost luminous green tinge as she lay there. Miles knelt down beside her, his eyes running over the two arrows and searching for any other injuries. Evelyns soft breathing echoed through the jungle and Miles sighed as he pulled several swabs from his bag, _Thank god, she's alive_.

"Evelyn", he whispered softly as he placed the swabs around where the arrows had penetrated. The Major moaned and raised her hand up, trying to brush his hand away from her body. "Evelyn, it's the Colonel", he paused and brushed her hair away from her face, "It's Miles". Evelyns eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, a soft smile appearing on her face as she stared at the man before him. "You came", she gasped, gently placing her hand on his face.

Miles offered her a reassuring smile and gently scooped her up, "Of course I did Evelyn. I always will".

**5**

Miles sat by Evelyns bed, starring down at that pale and still figure before him. Once again he had nearly lost her and Miles was determined this would be the last time. "It's a miracle she survived", one of the Doctors had said, "That toxin on the arrow tips should have killed her". They had paused and cast a nervous look over to one of the monitors, instantly filling Miles with a sense of dis-quiet.

"What aren't you telling me?", he asked firmly, setting those fierce blue eyes on the Doctor. The tall man brought up Evelyns chart and flickered into life, clearing his throat as he handed it to Miles.

"I'm so sorry Colonel, but she was pregnant and", he paused again, taking several steps away from Miles, "the child didn't survive".

The Colonel stood up, clenching the device so tightly it cracked, shattering the image before him. "Does she know?", he asked, trying desperately to maintain his composure.

The Doctor shook his head, "No Colonel sir. Her body changed so much after the introduction of the Na'vi DNA, she would not have known until after a medical". Miles returned his attention back to Evelyn and took her small hand in his, "Get out", he spat angrily, "Get the hell out!".

The Doctor scurried quickly from the room, leaving Miles alone with Evelyn and his thoughts. "If it's the last thing I do", he whispered quietly, "I'll get every one of those blue bastards and make them pay".

**6**

Evelyn slipped down from Stonewalls back, giving him a gentle slap on the side as she walked in front of him. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled as the massive Thanator seemed to react to her positive signal. He gently nudged her with his snout, letting out a quiet huffing sound as Evelyn moved away. It was clear that this predator was happy at the extra time she had spent with him and Evelyn had enjoyed the chance to teach him a new group of hand signals. Yes, she missed being out on patrol, but orders were orders and Miles had been clear.

Evelyn was just too much of a target for the Na'vi, who clearly viewed her as more of a threat than anyone could have imagined and placing her on patrols with others would mean endangering their lives. It was a risk Miles just wasn't willing to take. He had made the decision to have her train all new arrivals in hand-to-hand combat, something that Evelyn had proven herself more than apt at. Of course there was the fact that Miles was trying to protect Evelyn more than anyone else. The attack had affected him more than she would have ever thought and Evelyn felt certain there was more behind his decision than he had ever let on.

"Oh well", she said brightly, returning her attention back to Stonewall, "It just means I get more time with my boy!". The Thanator snorted and clawed at the ground, sending a shower of dirt over Evelyn and making her laugh. "You my friend are not living up to your namesake", she walked over and placed her hand on his head, gently rubbing the area between his eyes. "And, it's time someone went hunting", Evelyn signed for him to head into the jungle and pulled away, giving him a firm gaze.

_What must I look like?_, Evelyn thought, a small smile appearing on her face. _Some small human ordering one of the deadliest predators in existence to go and eat!_. She watched as Stonewall slowly made his way into the dense jungle and smiled broadly. Yes life here was dangerous and she had nearly died, but Evelyn could not imagine a more magnificent place to be. Finally, Pandora was starting to feel like home.


	11. Chapter 11

**1**

"Your trainer is a woman that needs no introduction", Miles said firmly as he strode up and down the training arena on the grounds of Hells Gate. "For those of you who have been living in a hole for last decade, I give to you, Major Evelyn Quaritch". Jake watched in awe through the mask he wore as Evelyn made her way to the centre of the arena.

"She's not wearing a mask", he gasped, turning up to face Trudy who was standing behind him. The Captain released a quiet laugh, "They don't call her The Breather for nothing Jake!", she smiled. Jake turned his attention back to the Major, still trying to comprehend exactly what he was seeing.

He had seen many images of Evelyn, but seeing her in person was a somewhat awe-inspiring experience. Jake watched as she drew her sword from it's hilt and gently spun it over her head, throwing it in the air and catching it with an ease and grace that Jake had never seen before.

"Colonel Quaritch told you that Pandora will kill you. Well, he was not exaggerating people". Evelyn pointed out towards the jungle that lay beyond Hells Gate, "Death awaits you on this hostile and unforgiving world. It does not discriminate. Na'vi or Human, she will do all she can to end your miserable lives".

She motioned down to a large man standing next to Jake, "Get up here solider", she ordered firmly. The tall man approached the training area, giving everyone a confident wave as he made his way over to Evelyn. It was clear to everyone that he thought his size would be a huge advantage against the small woman.

"Wait for it", Trudy whispered, smiling gently. In one swift movement Evelyn grabbed the large mans hand and flung him to the ground, her sword now pressed firmly against his thick neck. "Rule number one", Evelyn yelled out, not taking her gaze from the fallen soldier, "Never underestimate your opponent". She pulled her blade away and motioned for the man to rise.

Evelyn replaced her sword back into its sheath and watched as the man scurried from the arena. "I will not tolerate arrogance here!", she hissed, striding up and down the arena. "If I smell even a hint of it, I will wipe the floor with your asses! Do you understand?!", Evelyn set her fierce green eyes on the crowd before her and sighed. "Arrogance will only get you killed people. Don't ever forget that". She gazed down at those before her and Jake could see the fire in those brilliant green eyes, "The lessons I will give you will help you live when you go out there. Pay attention and you just may survive your time here. Maybe".

Jake listened intently as she described everything that the new arrivals would learn in her classes. "Um Trudy, I thought her surname was Tanning". Trudy let out a gentle laugh and slapped Jake on the back, "Yeah, it was. Right up until she married the Colonel". Jake turned his attention to Miles who stood near the stage watching every movement Evelyn made. "I know, I know", Trudy sighed, "The age thing. He's easily 23 years older than her".

Jake looked back at the stage and shook his head, "How the hell did he manage to nab her?". The Captain leaned down, placing her face next to Jakes, "Damned if I know, but Major Quaritch is one of the few people who could kick the Colonels butt".

Jake half nodded, his attention still fixed on Evelyn as she demonstrated the basics of sword handling. "She's amazing", he sighed, "I mean, I'd hate to come across her in a dark alley". Trudy laughed again and placed her hand on Jakes shoulder, "True. I bet that's what the Na'vi warriors said after she creamed a couple of them in a fight".

Jake gave Trudy a shocked look, "She fought and won a fight with the natives?". The Captain smiled broadly and turned her attention back up to Evelyn, "If you think that's awesome, wait til you get a load of her Thanator!".

**2**

Evelyn stood at the entrance to the control room, her cool green eyes fixed firmly on the young solider as he relayed his intelligence to Miles and the others. The holographic image of Home-Tree appeared on the viewer and he began to eagerly describe the structure that lay within the massive trunk. Miles had taken an instant shine to the young man and Evelyn could see why. He may have been confined to a wheel-chair but had a strong heart and was a quick thinker. Everything that Miles deemed important in all his troops.

Despite all of that, there was something about Jake Sully that filled Evelyn with concern. That strong heart could easily lead the young man astray and Evelyn felt for sure that his time with the Na'vi could sway him to their cause. This was one person she would have to keep a close eye on.

Parker sighed, leaning back into the chair in his office. He knew that the Major and Colonel would not receive this request well and had prepared himself for the onslaught that would come.

"The Major is my 2IC Selfridge! She trains the newest troops and constantly serves as advisor for any advances we make on the Na'vi".

Parker raised his hand in protest, "You can yell at me all you want Colonel, I have no choice. The orders have come from the Government themselves and they insist that Major Quaritch leave on the next available shuttle".

Evelyn placed her hand on Miles arm, squeezing tightly as she gave him a reassuring look, "And they didn't say why I have to leave? Just that I'd only be gone for 2 years, at the most". Parker nodded, glad that at least Evelyn had decided not to blame him.

"That's all they've said. It seems you are to liaise with a ship that is about a year out and then return". Evelyn shrugged and turned to face Miles, "If this has come from the Government you know I can't say no", she stated firmly. "And it's only two years. That'll fly by".

Miles sighed, "Fine. But if it's any longer than that, I'm coming after you".

**3**

"Do me a favour", Evelyn whispered as she wrapped her arms around Miles' strong body, "Well, do me two favours".

Miles pulled her in close and brushed her hair from her face, "Anything you want Evelyn", he said tenderly. "Look after Stonewall while I'm gone", she said, turning her gaze out towards the jungle. "I know he's a Thanator, but he's a bit of a diva".

Miles smiled broadly and nodded, "Rest assured, the deadly predator will be taken care of". Evelyn sighed and closed her eyes, "Miles, this situation with the Na'vi is escalating. Watch yourself. And", she paused and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. "Watch Sully. Something just doesn't feel right about him Miles".

Miles furrowed his brow, "It has been a while since I heard from him". He gave Evelyn a reassuring smile, "Don't you worry, I will watch Sully and kick the Na'vis' butts". Miles leaned forward and kissed Evelyns cheek, "When you get back everything will be better. Just wait and see".


	12. Chapter 12

**_One_**

**_6 Months later_**

Evelyn stared at the communication screen, fighting back the wave of emotion that threatened to sweep over her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, trying to process everything she had just heard.

"Major?", the man on the screen spoke, breaking through the fog in Evelyns mind. "Major Quaritch, do you understand your orders?", he asked firmly. Evelyns eyes flickered open and she set a cool gaze on the monitor. In the course of several minutes she had learnt that Pandora had suffered an uprising, the Na'vi striking at those who dwelt on Hells Gate and sending many of the humans off the planet.

It had been a devastating blow for all concerned and Evelyn had found herself unable to ask the one question she so desperately needed an answer to.

"I do General, but I have to question why you haven't sent this request through to Colonel Quaritch. After all, he is on Pandora", she paused and furrowed her brow. "Isn't he sir?", she asked softly, already knowing the answer. The General turned those brown eyes away from the screen and sighed, "I am so sorry Major, but from all reports Colonel Miles Quaritch was killed during the attack".

Evelyn wanted to scream down the communicator. She wanted to tell the General that there was no possible way her husband was dead. He'd promised her that he would always be there, that he would come when she needed him. Evelyn was not about to loose control though and took a deep breath.

"So, you want me to go back to Pandora and help the very people responsible for the death of my husband? What the hell makes you think I won't crap on you sir?", she spat angrily.

The General returned his attention to Evelyn, "Because, the fate of an entire species is at risk. You may hate the Na'vi Major, but I know you will not tolerate Genocide".

"Fine", Evelyn said coolly, "I will do as ordered sir".

"As of now Major Quaritch, you are in command of SecOps. And I am sorry to push this matter, but you really need to make a start on this mission".

Evelyn slowly rose to her feet and saluted the General, "As you command sir", she hissed, turning her back to the camera.

"And one more thing", the General said firmly, making her turn to face him, "You aren't Major Quaritch any more. You have been promoted to Colonel".

Evelyn sneered at the camera and turned away, "Lucky me".

**Two**

"I picked you to be my team on this mission because you are the best!", Evelyn said firmly as she paced back and forth in front of the SecOps team. "The six of us are all that stands between the Na'vi and utter devastation". She turned her cool green eyes on each of the men, "Now I know many of you have no sympathy towards the natives of Pandora. Personally I can't stand those hyped up blue monkeys. But for someone to attempt to wipe out an entire species, that is just wrong".

Evelyn placed her hands behind her back and stood to attention before the men in front of her, "If I can put aside the fact that they murdered my husband, then you can put aside your feelings towards them. I will not stand for insubordination on this mission. There are to be no distractions. We go in, do what we have to and get the shit out of dodge. Do you understand?". All the men stood to attention and saluted, each of them nodding as they rose.

"Good!", she said firmly, "We leave the ship in 20, people. Pack light cause this ain't no cruise we're going on".


	13. Chapter 13

**_One_**

**_7 months later_**

Jake looked at the image on the viewer, his deep concern reflected in those large eyes.

"And when was this video taken?", he asked, turning to face Norm.

The tall scientists tapped on the screen, "Only about a day ago", he replied. "Jake, you do know what this means, right?", Norm gave him a worried look and sighed. "I mean, she sure as hell isn't coming back here to say hi and have a catch up with you". Jake pressed play on the video and watched the screen as several heavily armed SecOps members strode through one of the outposts that lay beyond Hells Gate.

The men were instantly recognisable, despite the exopacks that covered their faces. The five men where not what truly concerned Jake, it was who was with them. That small woman strode confidently past the camera, her feminine face exposed as it turned up and smiled coolly.

"Evelyn", he sighed, pressing pause on the video. He gazed at those cool green eyes, so filled with determination and, for the first time in almost a year, Jake felt a pang of fear.

This woman had taken on Na'vi warriors and almost defeated them. She had raised a Thanator, teaching it sign language and forming a fierce bond with that terrifying predator. It was not those facts that scared Jake. It was the fact that Evelyns husband was dead, killed in the heat of battle by Neytiri. He could only imagine what he would do if anything like that ever happened to the one he loved. He felt certain that he would seek revenge on those who took that life and Jake was sure that Evelyn would do the same. What other reason would she have for returning to Pandora?

**Two**

Evelyn stood on top of the out-post and motioned out towards Hells Gate, "We need a chopper and that, my friends, is where we will find one". She turned to face her team, "Now it's easily 5 clicks from here and the territory between us and Hells Gate is hairy. I will need you to more vigilant than normal people, especially given our current predicament". Her Lieutenant stepped forward, peering intently at her through his exopack mask, "Colonel Quaritch, we wanted to ask you something". Evelyn nodded and motioned for him to continue, although she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Colonel mam, why is, that after everything these savages have done, after taking your husbands life, you are going to help them?". He turned around to his comrades and each of them nodded. It had been something that Evelyn had asked herself before taking the mission. The Na'vi had tried to take her life twice, once almost successfully.

She sighed, running her hand through her thick hair, "For a start, I will not hold an entire race responsible for the actions of one or two. Not all the Na'vi hated us, you need to remember that". Evelyns green eyes grew firm and cool, "And I most certainly do not hold them responsible for the death of Miles. Only two are to blame for that and trust me", she narrowed her gaze and turned out towards Hells Gate, "When we are finished, they will pay with their lives".

**Three**

"You know why she's here Jake!", Neytiri exclaimed, as she paced nervously back and forth. "I killed her husband and she's come back here to seek her revenge". She leaned against the tree trunk, closing her eyes and hanging her head down, "Evelyn will bring death Jake. Death and sorrow".

Jake moved towards his beloved, taking her hand in his and tilting her face upwards, "Neytiri, for a start, I would never let anyone harm you. I would defend you with my very life". He gazed into her eyes and offered a reassuring smile, "And this place, it is our home, not theirs. They don't know this world as we do and that will be a huge advantage for us".

Neytiri seemed to regain some of that inner strength and pulled away from the tree, "So, do we find them Jake? Find them and launch an ambush?". Jake hesitated for a moment, a sudden pang of guilt sweeping over him. To date Evelyn had done nothing to any of the Na'vi, in fact it seemed as though she was heading nowhere near them. During her time on Pandora the only time Evelyn had attacked the Na'vi was in defence of her own life. She had never been the aggressor. Could he truly attack her? Take the life of someone who had never inflicted harm on him or his people?

It was as he looked at Neytiri that Jake made up his mind. While it was true that Evelyn had never started a fight, he felt certain that she was here to do just that. The death of her husband possibly sending her over the edge. "That's the plan", Jake sighed, brushing the hair from Neytiris face. "We strike when they least expect it and eliminate those who would do us harm".

**Four **

_'How can they be here?', _the Soldier thought wildly, his attention set firmly on the group of SecOps personnel making their way through the dense jungle. _'And her! What the hell is the Major doing here?'._ He took several cautious steps backwards, hoping they would not detect his presence. The young soldier knew he needed to return to base camp and relay this intell to his commanding officer. He knew what the reaction would be and dreaded what was to come.

**Five**

It felt like they had been walking forever, that dense jungle making their journey towards Hells Gate far more difficult. Evelyn drove the men hard, pushing them through the jungle, yelling that they were not to give up or waiver. If they did, she would leave them for the wildlife. While her reputation as a hard leader was well known, so was the fact that she was fiercely protective. And unwaveringly loyal. In fact her loyalty to her late husband was well known and no-one had ever dared speak ill of him in front of her.

Now, the determination that she had become so famous for, was all that was driving her through the jungles of Pandora. In truth, Evelyn did not want to be here. She wanted to return to Earth, leaving this cruel world behind, along with the memories that it held. The very thought of coming to the Na'vis' aid almost sickened her, but that small speck of humanity kept winning out, telling her she could not let them be wiped out. She turned her attention back to her team and sighed, annoyed that they were once again wavering too far behind.

"Come on people!", she ordered, "Lag behind and you're dead!". Evelyn grabbed her small computer and brought up the image of the map onto its screen. "We've only got an hour to go before we reach base people. Don't give up on me now". _'Not when we're so damn close', _she thought, peering intently through the jungle before them, _'You still have to get through those bloody gates Evelyn!'_. Evelyn shoved the computer back into her pocket and hissed, irritated by the reminder. Getting to Hells Gate would be easy, it was the entering part that she was worried about.

"Colonel!", one of the man called out, making Evelyn snap her attention back towards them. Corporal Tunstin, the youngest of the group, ran towards her, his grey eyes filled with concern. He held up the monitor on his arm, pointing to a block of red light flickering on its screen, "Looks like we've got company heading our way".

Evelyn pulled his arm towards her and locked her eyes on the image, "Damn!", she groaned.

"Is it the Na'vi?", Tunstin frowned, his eyes darting around the jungle.

Evelyn shook her head, "No! Didn't you listen during the debriefing?", she tapped on the screen. "Red equals human, green equals Na'vi and blue equals", she paused shaking her head, "Blue equals, run for your damn life". Evelyn leaned closer towards the screen, a flicker of green catching her attention, "Looks like we have a native just a little ahead of our own". She pushed Tunstins arm down, turning her attention towards where the device indicated movement.

Something deep inside Evelyn stirred, filling her with a feeling of concern. She knew that everyone had been evacuated from the planet, leaving behind two groups. Those the Na'vi trusted and the group who had hidden away. The same group that Evelyn and her team were meant to hunt down. But her team weren't fully equipped yet and facing the rogue group now would mean certain death. "See those trees with the massive root system", she said firmly, pointing to several trees nearby. "Tuck yourselves in tight people! And, unless I order otherwise, keep your bloody selves hidden!".

For a moment the men seemed unsure how to react, but that familiar, icy look assured them that had not misheard her and the team split up. Evelyn waited until they were all hidden before turning to make her way to shelter. "Always gotta be something, right Miles?", she whispered, pulling her sword from its hilt. "This particular something just isn't what I damn well wanted right now", Evelyn placed her hand on the side of the massive tree, taking one last look at the jungle. "Let's hope these guys move fast, 'cause I don't fancy a night out here".

As she prepared to slide under the tree, a flicker of movement caught her eye and Evelyn instantly raised her sword. She moved away from the tree, her eyes narrowing as she tried to discern just what was making its way towards her through the thick foliage. It was as gun-fire broke through the air that Evelyn finally realised what was running towards her. And at that moment, she made a decision that would change everything.

**Six**

How long had he been running? In all honesty, the young Na'vi boy just wasn't sure. All he was really sure of was that the sky-people chasing him were relentless, clearly not willing to give up their pursuit of him. He was exhausted, scared and utterly lost. The sound of gun-fire behind him sent a wave of terror sweeping over him and the young boy turned his gaze upwards. _'Eywa, please help me',_ he thought wildly, _'Send me a guardian to protect me. I beg you'._

**Seven**

"We are closing in sir", the soldier hissed into his radio. "Do you want us to execute sir?". Only static replied and the soldier prepared to repeat his question. "Affirmative", came the cool reply. "Wipe the blue bastard out".

For a moment the radio fell silent and the young soldier went to move forward, more than prepared to follow his commanders orders. "Soldier", that icy voice broke over the radio again. "Just remember, I need Evelyn Quaritch alive. If anyone harms her, they will have me to answer to".


	14. Chapter 14

**One**

The Na'vi network had always been fast and reliable, so when news reached Jake that a young Na'vi boy was being hunted by humans, he and several of his warriors had acted swiftly. They had grabbed their bows and run into the jungle, heading straight towards the boy and their enemies. "Is it her?", one of the warriors queried, as they ran, "Is it Dark Heart?". Jake shrugged. He knew she was on Pandora, possibly here to avenge the death of her husband, but the very thought of her attacking a defenceless child just didn't seem right. From all he knew of her, Evelyn seemed more likely to go after those responsible for Miles' death, not an innocent.

"Who knows", he sighed, "I guess we will discover that shortly".

**Two**

The young Na'vi almost stumbled over as Evelyn grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the broad tree trunk. He was her height, something that Evelyn found herself incredibly grateful for. He struggled for a moment, clearly terrified at the sudden turn of events.

"DAMN IT!", she spat, "I'm trying to help you!". Her grip tightened around his arm, panicking him even more. "'Eylan", Evelyn blurted, trying to remember the Na'vi she had been taught. "'Eylan, 'eveng", the boy stopped struggling and Evelyn eased her grip. She pointed to the roots of the tree, "'Ip". Evelyn shoved him down, trying to make him hide in amongst the tree roots. "Damn it! 'Ip!", she spat angrily, her frustration growing with every second.

"You wish for me to conceal myself?", the boy queried, tilting his head to one side, "In there?". Evelyn nodded and released a loud huff, "Yes. Get in there and don't move until the shit-storm is over".

**Three**

It was obvious that those pursuing the young Na'vi boy had not expected to face any resistance, especially not from a human. When Evelyn had emerged from behind the massive tree, the men had skidded to a stop, clearly trying to figure out if she was real.

"Since when was it okay to hunt defenceless children?", Evelyn hissed, swinging the sword in her hand. She turned her gaze quickly to where her team were concealed, hoping they could be relied upon in the coming battle.

"Things changed Colonel", one of the men replied coolly, taking a cautious step forward, "We are at war now and all rules are null and void". He motioned for his men to move forward, "Hand him over and we can go on our way".

Evelyn shook her head and narrowed her gaze, "Come and get him jackass". Her refusal took him by surprise and for a moment the young soldier hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. His hesitation lasted only seconds, for the confusion quickly vanished in his brown eyes, replaced by anger. He forgot the orders given to him and pushed forward. "If that's the way it has to be Major". No matter what, he was determined to take this woman down. "If that's the way it has to be Colonel".

**Four**

Once again Evelyn found herself in the middle of a battle on Pandora. The difference was that it was humans she was now facing, not the Na'vi. Two of the soldiers before her fired off their weapons in her direction, their bullets only just missing Evelyn by inches. She heard a new wave of weapons fire ringing out and glanced quickly over to where her team had been concealed. _'Thank god for that!'_, she thought as she moved towards one of the two soldiers with her sword raised. Her team had come out from the hiding spots and now stood only feet away from her, all of them firing at those who had pursued the young Na'vi.

Evelyn struck the young soldier before her across the chest, before driving her blade into his heart. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes filled with horror and disbelief. She raised her foot up and shoved against the wounded soldiers body, sending him down to the ground in a tumbled heap. The other enemy soldier strode towards her, his weapon raised in her direction as he moved and Evelyn knew she would have to act quickly. She threw herself to the ground, pulling her side-arm from its holster as she hit and released several rounds in his direction. She was not surprised as the soldier fell to the ground, joining his comrade in the afterlife.

Carefully Evelyn looked around at the battle raging around her and knew she had to get her team out. They were out-gunned and out-numbered. Neither of these things instilled her with any confidence and she had to make a decision quickly. She glanced behind her, towards the tree that the young Na'vi boy was hiding behind and sighed. The jungle that lay beyond was far to dense to make an effective escape through and that would make easier targets of her men.

_'Damn it!'_, she thought, trying to think of a safe way out of what was now a dire situation. _'Just once I'd like a bloody break!'._

**Five**

Captain Thomas Blackwell had heard stories about the woman before him, but these did her no justice. Never before had he seen a human move as she did and he could now see why his commanding officer had both revered and feared her. He watched in disbelief as she swiftly took down two of his men and waited for her to turn her attention towards himself and the others. When she didn't, he thought perhaps she had been wounded or decided to give up. Thomas motioned to the young Corporal nearest her and the soldier quickly and carefully moved towards where she now lay.

_'Nice and slow', _he thought, returning his attention back to the remainder of Evelyns team. _'Rush it with her and you're as good as dead'_.

**Six**

The young Na'vi boy watched in amazement as the group of Sky-people fought each other for he had never heard of such things happening before. The woman who had come to his aid now lay on the ground and he could tell she was trying to find a means of escape. He let out a loud sigh and peered into the deep tunnel that lay hidden under the tree. Did he help those that his people considered their enemy? Did he go against all he had been told for one person?

**Seven**

The gentle tug on her leg had been unexpected and Evelyn quickly raised her gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"There is safe haven under the tree", the young Na'vi glanced nervously at Evelyns gun, making her lower it. "A tunnel. A hidden means of escape", he pointed nervously towards the tree, before pushing himself backwards to take cover once again. _'That'll do'_, Evelyn thought. She raised her hand up to her com link, "I'm marking a tree boys. Get under it and follow the blue", Evelyn paused and let out a sigh, "follow the Na'vi to safety". She pulled a small locator from her pocket and tossed it towards the tree, breathing a sigh of relief as it hit its mark.

"Roger that Colonel", her Major replied smoothly, "On our way now". _'Get out. Find our way to Hells Gate, then we can deal with these bastards'_. Evelyn took in a deep breath and prepared to move towards the safety of the tree. As a shadowy figure appeared to her side something told her that escape was not going to be that easy.

**Eight**

From high in the trees Jake watched the carnage taking place below and he could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Especially when the young Na'vi had approached Evelyn to show her a safe escape route. _'I was wrong_', he thought, _'I can't believe how wrong I was'_. It was obvious now that Evelyn and her team meant no harm to the Na'vi, for if that was the case, the young boy would be dead now. Now he regretted his decision to leave the soldier that was slowly approaching Evelyn and Jake watched in horror as he released a torrid of fire in her direction.

To Jakes surprise Evelyn rolled quickly to one side, releasing her own rain of weapons fire in the mans direction. The Corporal seemed to teeter for a moment before tumbling down to the ground. "She fights like a Na'vi', one of the warriors with him sighed, "Truly she is part of this world". Jake kept his sights locked down on the ground, watching as Evelyns team quickly skidded under the tree to make their escape. He returned his attention back to Evelyn and shook his head, "Why isn't she leaving?". Something wasn't right. Evelyn should have been retreating, heading towards safety along with her team.

**Nine**

She had felt the bullet as it hit her side, that hot searing pain was something that Evelyn had experienced before and it was not something you would ever forget.

"Colonel mam", her radio crackled into life, "Mam we are waiting for you at the tunnel". Evelyn closed her eyes tightly and sucked in a deep breath, "Go on ahead Major. I'll catch up". She clamped her hand down firmly on her side and had to suppress the cry of pain that threatened to erupt. "Colonel? You want us to".

Evelyn pressed back down on the com button, "Damn it Major! That's an order!".

The radio fell silent and Evelyn hoped that meant her men were obeying her order. The last thing she wanted was for them to put their lives on the line for her. The sound of movement near by made Evelyn grow tense and she fought off the dizziness that swept over her, raising her weapon towards the enemy contingent. Everything around her began to grow shadowy, the blood loss from her wound threatening to render her unconscious. _'NO!',_ she ordered herself firmly, '_You are not going to die here woman!'_. She took in a deep breath, cringing in pain from her wound as she did so. _'At least I hope I'm not'_.

**Ten**

The Na'vi warriors struck the troops so swiftly, they barely had any time to react. In moments three of the men were down and Thomas knew better than to continue in his attack.

"PULL BACK!", he roared at his team, motioning towards the area they had come from. His men quickly turned and ran back into the dense jungle, firing towards the Na'vi as they made their escape. _Major ain't going to like this_, Thomas thought as he fled back towards base camp. '_Not one damn bit'_. He looked back and wondered just what would have made the Na'vi come to Evelyns aid as they had.

They hated all humans, so rescuing some just didn't make sense. '_Perhaps they don't know who she is?'_, he thought, pausing to gaze through the jungle. '_Well, they're about to find out.'_

**Eleven**

It was obvious that Evelyn was hurt, her uniform and the ground was soaked in blood and she was struggling to remain conscious. Jake raised a hand up and lowered his bow, "Evelyn, we haven't come to hurt you".

The small woman shook her head and sighed, "Like I'm supposed to believe that". She cringed and tried to stand up, but slumped back down to the ground with a loud thud. "Don't touch me!", Evelyn spat, "Don't you touch me!". Jake narrowed his gaze and let out a loud huff. If he didn't get her to Hells Gate she would die, but that would mean carrying her all that way. And Jake knew that would not go down well.

"Evelyn, please. You need medical attention", he took a cautious step forward, extending his hand out towards her. "You'll die". He watched as Evelyn slowly raised her head up, locking those cool, green eyes on him, "I can't". "If I die, you", Evelyn paused and let out a loud sigh just as her eyes closed and she fell back to the ground. Quickly Jake moved towards her, scooping her small body up and holding it tightly against his own. He turned towards the Na'vi warriors and motioned towards the base of the giant tree nearby, "Brothers, find the end of the tunnel and take the other Sky-People to Hells Gate. Make sure they know that their commanding officer is safe and will receive medical treatment there".

Each of them nodded and quickly slid under the tree to head into the deep underground tunnel below. Once again Jake turned his gaze to the still form in his arms and for the first time he realised just how delicate Evelyn was. She was far smaller than any other soldier he had met and that made Jake even more protective of her. Yes, her husband had been responsible for the deaths of so many Na'vi, but Evelyn had not. As he began to move through the jungle Jake knew that was something he would have to keep reminding himself of.


	15. Chapter 15

**One**

"They what?!", the tall Major roared as he stomped up and down before Thomas.

"Major Banks sir. The Na'vi came to Quartichs aid and pushed us back Sir", Thomas shuffled nervously and tried to hide his nervousness. Major Devon Banks had a formidable reputation, far worse than that of either Colonel Quaritch or Evelyn. His lust for blood was renowned throughout all the military ranks and all those who served under him were terrified of setting a foot wrong. Thomas figured that was why the Major had been sent out to Pandora. That hard arsed attitude would come in handy here and, if those in charge were lucky, Major Banks would die here.

They had clearly underestimated him and those that had arrived on the shuttle at the same time. It was only several days after the teams first deployment that the Na'vi had launched their counterstrike and sent those 'unwelcome' sky-people back to Earth. It seemed that in the confusion they had forgotten about him and his team and they were left behind on this distant world. Thomas knew instantly that Banks would seek revenge on the Na'vi, he just didn't realise to what extent he was willing to go.

Despite his bitter feelings towards the Na'vi, Thomas felt that perhaps Banks was going too far. The idea of completely wiping out a species just seemed so drastic and he thought that such things were a part of human-kinds history, not their future. Only once had he raised his concerns and he learnt quickly to never question his commanding officer. Banks had flown at him in a blind rage, striking the young soldier to the ground and pressing his side-arm into his head. Now, that same rage was boiling away behind Banks' blue eyes and Thomas felt it was only a matter of time before he flew off the handle again.

"Major Sir. I know the Na'vi don't have the ability to treat gun wounds. That means they will have to take Evelyn to Hells Gate, where the remainder of our people are". Thomas flinched as Banks shifted closer towards him, certain that the large man was about to strike out. "Evelyn", he hissed, narrowing his gaze. "The_formidable_ Evelyn Quaritch", he moved away and Thomas felt a shiver of fear run down his back as he saw a thin smile appear on Banks' face. "Symbol for SecOps and one of a kind Na'vi, human guinea pig".

He let out a quiet laugh and sighed, "I am of course disappointed that my orders were disobeyed and that she was injured". He turned back to face Thomas, "Lucky for you all she's still alive. It'll take more than a bullet to kill her". Banks sneered and Thomas shivered as he saw that all too familiar iciness in his commanders eyes. "Not only is Evelyn Quaritch the only one left who knows the access code to the Science Outpost, she also holds the key to the destruction of the Na'vi". Banks closed his eyes, "If we can get her, then we'll have those blue bastards in the palm of our hands". He opened his eyes and locked them Thomas, "And getting her will be easy. Without that pathetic excuse of a Colonel protecting her, Evelyn will make an easy mark".

"Gather the rest of the team and tell them to head out towards the outpost". Thomas shook his head and gave Banks a confused look, "Sir. If your target is Major Quaritch, shouldn't we head out to Hells Gate?". The Major sneered, "Rest assured Captain, she will head out towards the outpost herself. That'll be why she came back. Clearly our little message got through to our commanders". He cast a spiteful look up towards the sky, "I would have thought they'd welcome the chance to wipe these savages out. Guess I was wrong". He waved his hand towards Thomas, "It doesn't matter what they think now. Go and get the men together. Tell them we head out in 10".

Thomas saluted his commanding officer and turned quickly to return to the rest of the team. '_What are you doing Thomas?'_, he thought as he motioned to several of the team to approach him. '_Can you really be responsible for the extinction of an entire race?'._

**Two**

"Bringing her here was a huge risk Jake", Norm sighed as he leaned against the exterior wall of the Med Unit. He gazed nervously as the boundary that surrounded Hells Gate, certain that the other contingent were watching them now. Any moment they would release a torrid of fire in their direction, ending his time on this beautiful world. "Norm, she saved a young Na'vis life. I couldn't just leave her to die out there", he sighed, placing his large hand on his friends shoulder. "And anyway, I want to know what she and her team are doing here", he turned and stared through the thick window behind him. Inside the building Evelyns team sat nervously awaiting their commanding officers recovery.

"They said that some kind of SecOp team had formed a militia and were after a virus", Norm murmured. "That's why they were sent back here. To stop it from being released". Jake turned away from the window to look back out at the world he now called home, "Did they say what the virus would do?".

"Kill all the Na'vi", Evelyns soft voice snapped both mens attention towards the nearby door and they were clearly surprised to see her standing there. She set her green eyes on them, "The virus was created as a contingency plan. A fail safe just in case everything went south here". Evelyn placed her hand on her side and took a deep breath, "Which it did".

"Number one", Norm hissed, moving towards her, "You should be resting, not walking around the base. And number two, why is it there is no record of this virus?". Evelyn let out a gentle laugh and shook her head, "Because you weren't required to know. Only those of us high enough in rank had that information. And secondly". She paused and cast a firm look towards Norm and Jake, "No-one tells me what I can and can't do. Especially not people who betray their own world and people".

While Jake wanted to protest he knew this was not the time or place. Evelyn clearly knew a great deal about the virus and the outpost that it was stored at. She was injured and pushing her too far would only exacerbate her wounds. Jake needed to know everything Evelyn knew so had to handle her with kit gloves. Later, after all of this was dealt with, he would talk to her about what happened after she left. "Colonel, Norm isn't telling you what to do. He's just concerned for your welfare", Jake turned to face her and squatted down to look her in the eyes. "Please, rest up and then we can sort out a plan of attack".

Evelyn narrowed her gaze and grabbed the handle to the door that led back inside, "There is no _we_ on this mission Jake", she spat angrily. "My team and I need only to arm ourselves and then head back into the Jungle. We already have a plan and sure as hell don't need your help!". She yanked the door open and stormed back inside, slamming it violently behind her. Again Jake looked inside and watched as Evelyn strode over to her team. The all quickly rose their feet and saluted her, those broad smiles telling Jake that they respected her a great deal.

"She's just as bad as the Colonel", Norm sighed as he wiped the small veil of dirt from his exopack visor. Jake half nodded, his attention still set on the SecOps team inside. They were now dispersing and he felt certain that Evelyn had sent them out to collect the supplies they needed. "Maybe Norm, but that doesn't change the fact that we need them to succeed in their mission". He turned those large eyes towards his friend, "Because the Na'vi are as good as dead if they don't".


	16. Chapter 16

Was she insane? Was her decision to carry on with the mission the wisest one? Standing at the entrance to what had been her and her husbands quarters, Evelyn hoped like hell she was right. That coming to the aid of those who Miles had despised so much was the wisest one. She carefully raised her hand and pressed the small green button that opened the door. _Now or never Evelyn_, she thought as the metal door slid open. The lights inside flickered on and a wave of emotions swept over her as she saw those familiar surroundings.

Everything remained as she had left it and Evelyn was grateful that none of those who stayed on at Pandora had touched her belongings. She walked cautiously into the room, her eyes drifting over every square inch as she moved. Evelyn took in a deep breath and swore she could smell a hint of the aftershave that Miles had always worn. She moved over to their bed and slumped down, running her hand over what had once been her beloveds side table. Their wedding photo still sat there, a gentle layer of dust now covering the once vibrant wooden frame.

Evelyn felt warm tears running down her cheeks, her emotions now spilling out to the surface. "You left me Miles", she cried, "You said you'd always be here and now you're gone". She picked up his pillow and clung it tightly against her body, "YOU"RE GONE!", she screamed angrily. "Miles, you're gone. What am I supposed to do?!".

"Evelyn". The small woman leapt up from the bed, her heart now racing at the sound of that voice. "Evelyn", it repeated and this time Evelyn knew what was to blame. On the opposite side of the room sat the camera and computer that Miles had recorded his daily log onto and right now, that computer was on. Miles' face stared out at her, his blue eyes staring towards some unseen point before him. "I set this up to play in response to your voice", he moved closer to the screen, "And I guess that means that I've really let you down".

Evelyn moved towards the computer, still clinging onto the pillow. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've left you behind. I let my belief in getting the job done no matter what blind me. Blind me to what was so much more important". He smiled and placed his finger tips on the screen, "But you have to know something Evelyn. You have to know why I hated them so damn much". Miles closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "My wonderful wife, I have kept a secret from you. One that I shouldn't have kept".


	17. Chapter 17

**1**

The new day had begun on Pandora, just as those before it had. Jake knew though that this day would bring either great success of complete and utter failure. He had to convince Evelyn that the Na'vi could help her. The problem was, he had no idea how he would do it. As the outter door flung open and a somewhat concerned Tunstin spilled outside, Jake knew that things were not going so well inside.

"Um, sorry", the young soldier blurted, "But Jake, I have a message for you from Colonel Quaritch". He raised a small viewer up towards Jake and seemed relieved as he took it from him. Nervously Jake looked down and was surprised to see Evelyns face on the screen.

"She recorded it last night Jake", Tunstin murmured, trying his best to not look at Jake for too long. Suddenly the image began to move and Jake could see that Evelyn was upset. Those green eyes were bloodshot and filled with anger, her expression grieve.

"Jake, I have something I need to", she paused and glanced to her side, "attend to". Evelyn looked down the lens, "That does not mean I have abandoned my mission. Rest assured, once I have orders I follow them through. It's just that". She sighed and glanced down, "I have to do this Jake. I have to".

"I have left instructions with my team and placed Damon in charge of them until we liaise. He's a hell of a soldier Jake and brilliant tactician, so it just makes sense to make him the senior officer. They are to head out to the outpost, where I will liaise with them in two days. Just as we had originally planned". Again Evelyn sighed, "They have been ordered to work with you and the other Na'vi. These are good men Jake and I know they will follow my every order, without hesitation". Her gazed hardened and Evelyn moved closer to the lens, "We will work together. We will stop the militia group and destroy the virus. Together". The screen went dead, leaving Jake more than a little confused.

"Sir, Colonel Quaritch instructed me to tell you that we will follow your orders, but", Tunstin hesitated and swallowed nervously. "She said if anything happens to any of us, she will kill you".

**2**

Banks and his team stood at the ridge that overlooked the Science Outpost, his cool blue eyes filled with malevolence. "Quaritch and her team will be here in the next couple of days", he hissed. "Do a recon of the area Captain. I want us to have all the vantage points under firm control". He turned to Thomas and gave him a cool smile, "When they come here, those traitors won't know what hit them". Thomas nodded and signalled for two of his men to move out with him.

"Captain", Banks barked, making the soldier stop mid-step, "Make sure everyone knows that nothing is to happen to the woman". He narrowed his gaze and sighed, "She's the key to our victory. With her, we can finally put an end to this madness".

**3**

Making their way through the dense jungles of Pandora with Na'vi warriors was not something the SecOps team had envisioned. Yet here they were, with one of men they had considered their greatest traitors at their side. Major Niven insisted on keeping a close eye upon the warriors, still unsure of their intentions.

"When this is over what will happen?", Tunstin whispered, "I mean, do we just go home and abandon Pandora?". Niven shrugged and set his hazel eyes on Jake, "Colonel Quaritch had other ideas Corporal". He tightened his grip on his weapon, "I say we should let that militia have the virus and do what they want".

"Well the Colonel says differently", spat Damon, "And you should be bloody grateful she isn't here to hear you say that". Niven turned to his comrade, clearly angered by his comment, "She's not what we thought Lieutenant". He turned back towards Jake, "Look at her injuries and how quickly she recovered from them. Then there's the fact that she's just vanished and left us in the hands of these blue monkeys!". Damon reached out and grabbed Nivens arm, squeezing it tightly, "Colonel Quaritch is one hell of a soldier Major. I think you'd be best to remember that fact".

"A soldier who has lost her husband", Niven retorted angrily, "and she has Na'vi DNA inside her. Who knows what that's done to her mind". Damon spun the Major around to face him and pulled him closer to him.

"She's lived through a damn sight more than you or I could ever do. Colonel Miles Quaritch always said she was one of the best soldiers he had ever met". Niven felt his rage boiling over and it took every ounce of control to not strike out at the Lieutenant.

"Get your damn hand off me Lieutenant", he spat, shoving Damon away from him.

"What the hell's going on?!", Jake hissed as he walked cautiously towards the two men. Niven turned towards him and shot an icy gaze towards Jake, "Nothing". He strode past Jake, leaving the tall Na'vi standing beside the rest of his team. "Jake", Damon murmured, his gaze fixed on Niven as he walked away, "do me a favour. Keep a close eye on him".

**4**

"She saved my life!", the young Na'vi boy exclaimed, his eyes filled with desperation. "Neytiri, Evelyn saved my life. If she were so evil, I would be with our ancestors now". Neytiri sighed and leaned against the broad tree trunk behind her, "And you say they have come to help us?". The young boy nodded and offered her a broad smile, "Yes. This sky-person has put aside all her hatred towards us and comes to our aid". Neytiri closed her eyes, processing all that the young child had told her. If what he said was right, she had been wrong about Evelyn. This woman was clearly not the malevolent human she had thought. Still that one thought kept running through her mind.

What would she do if she was in the same situation? If she was working with the very beings who had caused the death of the one she loved, what would she do? Neytiri felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as she thought about it. For she knew that if anything happened to Jake, she would do anything to punish those who had taken him from her. So why would Evelyn be any different?

**5**

This was it, the place that her husband had breathed his last. The place that seen the end of a brilliant mans life. Evelyn walked slowly over to the rusting AMP suit, now covered by vines and dirt and placed her small hand on its surface. "Miles", she whispered, "I wish I had never left you. I should have stayed". She took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around the vine to gently pull them away. Evelyn steadied herself, certain that Miles' remains would great her. When an empty seat became visible she let out a sigh of relief. While the thought of the wildlife feeding on his remains was not a pleasant one, the idea of seeing them was far less appealing.

A glint of metal amongst the dirt inside caught her attention and Evelyn reached down to grab whatever lay below. She felt a small chain with her finger tips and lifted it up. A silver chain now hung from her fingers, with two small metal tags dangling from its end. Miles' name and rank were etched onto their still smooth surface and Evelyn let out a gentle sigh, "His tags". Carefully she raised the item up and placed it over her head, letting it fall down around her neck.

While she had come here in the hope of burying his remains, these final remnants gave her that extra closure she so desperately needed. She gazed out towards where the Science Outpost was located and sighed, "First the virus, then Jake and Neytiri". Evelyn gripped the two tags hanging around her neck, "I swear Miles, they will not get away with what they did to you. I will fight to my last breath to make them pay".

**6**

Max ran into the communication centre in Hells Gate and punched in a series of numbers into the computer before him. He had received a message alert only moments before and it had come from a source he thought they had lost contact with. It seemed though, that after a year of silence, those who had severed the ties with Pandora were finally opening the lines of communication. A man appeared on the screen and Max checked the date at the bottom part of the screen to try and figure out when it was sent. _2154?_, he thought, glancing back down at it to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

That date almost screamed out at him and Max shook his head. He had heard of messages being delayed, but for one to take over a year was unheard of. He turned his attention back to the screen, the words '_Confidential Message: Major E Quaritch',_ blinking brightly before him. Tentatively Max hit play and a man, clearly in distress appeared.

_'Major Evelyn Quaritch', _The man sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair, _'Major, it has come to SecOps attention that Colonel Quaritch is, well using excessive force to achieve control of Pandora. Major, you know they won't agree with his techniques and they intend to do something about it'. _His eyes narrowed and he shook his head, _'That is why you have been ordered onto the next transport so you can be debriefed. Because of the concerns SecOps have with your husband'. _The mans gaze softened, _'Evelyn, I've known you both for so long, I can't let them do this to you. SecOps'. _He paused and looked away from the screen, _'They want you to take him out Evelyn. They want you to kill Miles and make it look like some accident'._

The soldier moved closer to the screen, _'Run Evelyn. Get Miles and run. I can get you both off Pandora. They'll never find you. I have a contact coming on the next transport, they will help you'._

The screen went dead and Max collapsed into the chair behind him. Now he had a decision to make. Did he tell Evelyn about the message and what her commanders had originally wanted her to do? Or did he delete it, keeping it a secret from all of those he knew?


	18. Chapter 18

**1**

"You took long enough", Evelyn sighed as she emerged from behind a tree. She set her green eyes on Jake and offered him a thin smile, "I've been waiting here for hours". Jake gave her a confused look, uncertain just how she could have arrived before them, but knew better than to ask.

"Did you get everything you needed done?", he asked cautiously. Evelyn ran her fingers over two small tags around her neck and smiled.

"To a point". Jake decided to let the subject rest and motioned towards an outcrop of boulders.

"I take it that's where the entrance to the Outpost is". Evelyn nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Correct Jake". She placed her backpack down on the ground and strode confidently over to the boulders, "It's just behind".

Evelyn stopped mid-step, her eyes fixed on the ground before her. She pulled her hand gun from its holster and turned to give Jake a concerned look. "Company", she sighed, motioning for her team to move towards her. Jake quickly turned to the three Na'vi with him. "Get into the trees and find them", he ordered firmly. He cautiously approached Evelyn and looked down at the ground, letting out a loud sigh as he saw several bootprints in the soft soil. "Do you think it's the Militia?", he whispered, kneeling down so he was at her level. Evelyn shot him an icy look and sneered.

"Unless Thanators suddenly started wearing boots, then yes".

"Here's the thing Jake", Evelyn murmured as she scanned the jungle around them. "Either this mad-man will strike us now, before we enter the facility or he will hit us when we leave". She placed her hand on Damons shoulder, "Lieutenant, spread the men out and keep a damn sharp eye out". Evelyn turned to face Jake and he could see the determination in her eyes. "Our friend and I are going to head inside. While we're gone set the explosives and once we're out, we'll blow this place".

**2**

Banks watched from high above the concealed entrance to the outpost, not daring to breath unless Evelyn or the Na'vi heard him. She was so close, as was the virus and Banks wanted to run down that ridge and take them both. '_Be patient'_, he thought, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. '_Let her do all the work and then you can complete the mission'_.

**3**

The entrance to the outpost was massive, giving Jake more than enough room to stand and move around. Evelyn peered up at the huge steel doors before her and sighed. Created by a purpose made and dense alloy, she knew they would be impossible to breach with explosives.

"They certainly didn't want anyone to get into this place". She turned to the flashing pad mounted to her left on the wall, "Lucky for us I know the entry code". Evelyn moved towards the pad and waved her hand over it, the movement bringing up a series of numbers and letters. For a moment she stood there, giving the device a somewhat puzzled look and Jake thought she may have forgotten the code.

"Um, Colonel. Is there a problem?".

Evelyn let out a loud sigh as she snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"It's showing me the date that someone last accessed the outpost but", she paused and ran her fingers through her hair. "Something must be wrong with the programme, because it is saying that the last access date was only three months ago". Evelyn let out a nervous laugh and began to punch in her entry code, "Never could rely on blasted computers!". Despite her bravado, Jake couldn't help but feel worried. If the date was right, that meant that someone had been inside the lab.

"Jake Sully", Evelyn sighed, as the two doors before them slipped gently open, "Welcome to Prf". She turned and gave him a coy look, "Pandora's Research Facility. But I call if Prf, because it was fun to say". Jake watched in amazement as this small soldier strode confidently into the facility with her long sword gripped tightly in her hand.

"She's got a sense of humour", he murmured, following her into the long, brightly lit hall ahead. "Who would have thought?".

**4**

"Are you certain it has been following us the whole time?", the young Na'vi warrior asked his companion, his eyes fixed on the Thanator standing close to the facility.

"It has. Never before though have I seen one do such a thing". His comrade narrowed his gaze and let out a loud sigh, "It just sits and observes all around it".

"Well", his fellow Na'vi sighed, "all we can do is keep a close eye upon it. For now it seems content to watch us and wishes us no harm". He placed a firm hand on his friends shoulder, "The moment that thing changes, we must destroy it".

**5**

To Jakes surprise the atmosphere inside the research facility had been set up so it reflected the one outside. The scientists had thought it may give them better results with their research and experiments. Right now, Jake didn't care why they had done it, he was just grateful they had. At least he was able to keep a close eye on Evelyn as she made her way through the lab, carefully placing explosives at its key points. She paused for a moment in front of a large, central cooling unit and it seemed that something had caught her attention. Jake strode over to her and leant down, peering into the icy box before them.

Several trays filled with glass vials sat inside, each one filled with a variety of coloured fluids. Evelyn tapped on the door, the gentle clicking noise of her finger on its surface resonating through the air.

"There should be twelve vials in there". She furrowed her brow and hit the small computer in her hand, "But I only count eleven". Jake moved closer to the fridge, stopping as he felt Evelyns cool hand on his chest. He turned to face her and saw concern in those green eyes. "Careful Sully", she sighed. "There is some killer stuff in there". Jake nodded and slowly rose up, his attention now turning to the computer that Evelyn seemed so focused on.

"It's impossible", she sighed, once again reading through the information before her. "When I left they had just pulled all the scientists out from here. At that time there were twelve vials of that stuff".

"So, someone came back and took one?". Jake felt his concern rising and turned back to face those small vials filled with purple liquid.

"They did", Evelyn sighed, "But Jake". She placed her small hand on his and squeezed it, "The computer says the last access to this building was 4 months ago".

Jake shook his head, certain that Evelyn had misread the information, or that the computer was wrong.

"You said only a handful of people knew the codes and all of them are dead or have left Pandora". Evelyn nodded, "I know Jake, but there is no denying that someone has accessed this facility since then and". She stopped and let out a loud groan, "Jake, they've taken a virus, one capable to changing the very face of Pandora forever".


	19. Chapter 19

**1**

The moment Evelyn and Jake had emerged from the labs entrance, she had known something was amiss. Evelyn had turned her gaze upwards, focusing on the ridge that overlooked them. It took her mere seconds to see that flash of movement and she had acted quickly, ordering the group of divide up and keep low. "Militia!", she yelled, motioning up the ridge. The sound of gunfire suddenly rang out, forcing Evelyn and those closest to her to hit the ground. She rolled onto her back, grasping her weapon tightly against her chest. "Jake!", Evelyn turned to face Jake who had pinned himself against the broad trunk of a tree. "We need to take them out!".

Jake nodded and motioned to on of the Na'vi who stood at the other side of the clearing. Quickly the warrior began to make their way up the ridge and Evelyn watched nervously as they moved easily through the dense foliage. "We only have five minutes Jake!", she yelled again. She glanced around, trying to see where her team were and let out a quick sigh of relief as she saw them standing on either side of the clearing. The only one left in the open was her and Evelyn knew there was no way she could outrun the hail of ammunition fire.

"Get them out of here!", Evelyn set her green eyes on Jake. "I don't want my team here when this place goes up".

"But that means leaving you behind", Jake shook his head. "We can't do that!".

Evelyn saw Damon appear from behind Jake, his weapon raised up and eyes fixed on her.

"STAND DOWN LIEUTENANT!", Evelyn roared over her comms unit. "Stand down and get back to Hells Gate!".

The young soldier staggered to a stop as Jake grabbed his arm, "Colonel Mam, we cannot leave you behind!".

"Retreat back to Hells Gate! That's a bloody order soldier!".

Damon and the other SecOps members gave her a firm salute and nodded, "We'll see you back at Hells Gate Colonel!". One by one they turned away and ran into the forest, leaving Evelyn alone.

"Yeah", she hissed to herself. "I'll see you back at Hells Gate".

**2**

Evelyn glanced at her watch and let out a loud sigh. "Only two minutes to go before boom time". She ran her fingers through her hair, "Well Colonel, it's been a blast". She glanced around, wishing for some kind of miracle. "A knight in shining armour would be fantastic right now". As if in reply a flicker of movement caught Evelyns eye and for a moment, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A large, dark mass suddenly emerged from the forest, running at full speed towards her and skidding to a halt at Evelyns side.

Those deep, almost black eyes, gazed down at her and Evelyn felt her heart race. "Stonewall!". The massive Thanator let out a loud huff and gave Evelyn a firm shove. '_Stop staring and get on his damn back woman!'_ Evelyn heaved herself upwards and tucked herself behind the small plates around his neck. In an instant Stonewall had spun around and bounded back into the safety of the forest.

**3**

He had lost her, the one woman he desperately needed to have in his possession and that only served to infuriate Banks. His team had watched in utter disbelief as that massive Thanator had emerged from the forest, each certain that it was going to attack Colonel Quaritch. She had lifted herself onto the creatures back, heading into the forest and safety of its dense foliage. Only moments later the lab had exploded, those well placed bombs shattering it from within, leaving no trace of the lab or virus.

"Sir?", one of his men had asked nervously. "Now what? We don't have the virus and who knows where Quaritch is going".

Banks fell silent for a moment, his thoughts running wild as he tried to figure out their next move. _'Where will she go?',_ he thought, gazing into the dense forest. _'Hells Gate is too far, even with that blasted Thanator'_. He tapped his fingers on his belt and let out a loud groan. _'If her husband was here, she'd head to him'._ Banks' eyes widened and he spun around to face Thomas, giving the man an icy, thin smile. "Do you have co-ordinates of where Miles died?".

Thomas pulled out his hand held computer and flicked it into life. "Yes Sir. The site is only a few clicks from our current location".

"Excellent", Banks hissed. "Captain Blackwell, gather the men together. We head out in five". Thomas quickly saluted and spun around to convey the order, leaving Banks alone. "You are far too predictable Evelyn. And that will lead to your utter failure".

**4**

Stonewall skidded to halt, his chest heaving at the exertion he had put himself through to escape the battle. They had been running for what seemed like hours, but Evelyn knew better. She gazed around their new surroundings and let out a loud sigh. Before her was the old module, now covered in vines and the AMP suit she had seen only days before. Evelyn slid slowly down from Stonewalls back, giving him a gentle pat as she hit the ground. "You had to bring me to where Miles died". She turned and offered him a firm gaze, "Couldn't have taken me to Hells Gate". Stonewall let out a gentle huff and kicked the ground with his massive foot.

"Sorry old boy", Evelyn sighed, moving towards him to give him a rub on his nose. "You just followed his scent. It's not your fault". She moved around him, running her hand down his broad side. Several large scars were etched into his skin and Evelyn leaned in closer to inspect them. "My poor man. Did the mean Na'vi try to hurt you?". She began to move away, but stopped as something about the scars caught her eye. On either side of them were what looked like small pinpricks and Evelyn knew instantly what they meant. She narrowed her gaze and peered intently at one scar, "Someone stitched you up", she murmured. "And really quite beautifully too".

"I did try my best", a mans voice broke through the jungle, making Evelyn spin around with her sword raised. "But he's a wriggly bastard", the voice continued, this time more firmly.

"Who the hell?!", she hissed, gazing into the dense foliage that lay around the clearing. "SHOW YOURSELF!". Slowly a figure emerged from the other side of the clearing, their gaze set firmly on Evelyn and the Thanator beside her. They stopped just on the jungles verge and gave Evelyn a low bow.

"Long time, no see". For the first time in her life Evelyn could not respond, because what she was seeing was impossible.

**5**

Jake turned to the remainder of the SecOps team and let out a loud groan.

"Where the hell did they come from?!", he spat, pointing back towards the research facility. "I thought we were monitoring them, or had scouts on the lookout", he paused and slammed his hand against a broad tree next to him, "How did we miss them?!". The men all looked at each other and Jake knew they had no idea what had happened. They were just as surprised as he and the Na'vi had been.

"At least the facility is destroyed", Damon murmured, shooting a look of annoyance Jakes way. "You could be grateful for that Sully".

Jake sighed and knelt down to face the men, "I am, truly I am. But Banks is still alive and I am fairly certain he is the one that has the virus". He closed his eyes, trying to push the image of dying Na'vi out of his mind, "Who knows what he'll do now".

"Colonel Quaritch will know", Damon said firmly. "When she meets up with us she'll tell us what to do".

Jake flung his hands upon and shook his head, "Really?", he spat angrily. "You think she'll come back? The last time I saw her she was pinned down by enemy fire". He rose up and kicked at the ground, frustrated at how badly things had gone. "Even if she survived the fight with Banks, one of the Na'vi said that a Thanator has been stalking us for the last day".

"A Thanator?", Tunstin exclaimed. "There was a Thanator following us?".

Jake gave the young Corporal a confused look.

"That's what I just said. It", he paused and shook his head. "He said it was watching when the battle started. Apparently it was hiding amongst some dense foliage". Tunstin turned to face Damon and it was clear both men could barely contain their excitement.

"Stonewall", Damon beamed, slapping Tunstin on the shoulder. "It's Stonewall".

Jake shook his head, still slightly confused about what exactly was going on.

"Are you talking about the Thanator that Evelyn raised? Do you really think it would have survived all this time without her?".

Damon moved confidently towards Jake with a broad smile on his face.

"How many Thanators would hang around during a major gunfight Sully?".

Jake felt his mood suddenly lift, "None. They'd scatter".

"So what would make a Thanator hang around, risking its own life?", Damon spun around to face Tunstin and began to laugh.

"Loyalty", Jake sighed, turning to face the direction that he had last seen Evelyn heading. "It would stay because of loyalty. Because it wanted to protect".


	20. Chapter 20

**1**

The wave of confusion that Evelyn had initially felt slowly faded, now overcome by complete and utter joy. She stood on the other side of the clearing, eyeing the man now standing on the opposite side. It was clear he had been through a great deal, the make-shift patches on his uniform giving it an almost quilt-like quality. His shoulder length white hair was pulled back and that normally strong physic was all but gone. While still strong, he had lost much of his bulk. One thing hadn't changed, those brilliant, blue eyes filled with life and passion, just as Evelyn had remembered.

She took a tentative step forward, holding the hilt of sword tightly.

"Are you real?", she sighed, certain that he was just a dream. The man before her nodded and smiled, his body almost shaking as he moved towards her, "I was going to ask you the same thing woman". That deep, velvety voice brought tears to Evelyns eyes and she felt as though her legs would give way at any time.

"I'm not imagining you?", she murmured, pushing herself further towards him.

"I sure as hell hope not", the man sighed, moving quickly through the dense undergrowth. "I'm real. I'm here". The two stopped, only a few feet from each other, eyeing one another as if still unsure.

"Miles", Evelyn whispered, reaching her fingers out and brushing their tips against his shirt. She pressed the palm of her hand onto his chest and felt that strong heart pounding away underneath. Slowly Miles wrapped his arm around Evelyns small waist and pulled her gently towards him.

"You are a sight for sore eyes".

"I don't understand", Evelyn reached under her top and pulled out those two small tags. "I found these and", she paused, fighting the wave of emotions that swept over her. "Jake said you died!".

Miles glanced around and shrugged.

"I'm sure he did and I can explain everything, but would be much happier if I did so somewhere a bit safer". Miles motioned to the well worn path he had emerged from, "There's another outpost about two clicks from here. We can play catch ups there, if that's ok with you". Evelyn took a step back and smiled. There was no way she would ever say no to the man she loved.

"Good idea Colonel Quaritch", she sighed. "Then you can tell me everything".

**2**

"Jake!", Norms voice broke through the radio, making Jake jump. "Jake are you there?". Jake pressed the transmit button and let out a loud sigh, "Sure am Norm. What's up?".

"Jake, our surveillance systems show Banks and his men moving towards the spot where you", he paused and cleared his throat. "Well, you know, killed Quaritch".

"So he's heading away from Hells Gate".

"Yeah and that'd be great, if it wasn't for the fact that Evelyn had already arrived there". Jake shook his head and turned to face Evelyns team. He knew that they wouldn't allow anything to happen to Evelyn and had to handle this situation carefully.

"Um Jake", Norms voice seemed to waiver and Jake wondered why he was so nervous.

"What?".

"The thing is, someone met Evelyn at the site. I couldn't make out their face, but she definitely knew them".

"How do you know she knew them?", Jake asked cautiously, his heart racing.

"She hugged them Jake. Whoever it was, she gave them the biggest hug and headed off into the forest with them and Stonewall at their side".

**3**

The young Na'vi locked his large eyes onto Neytiris and shook his head, "How can you say such things when she saved me?". He lifted his hands upwards, "Evelyn has done us no harm. She has not inflicted pain on our world. So why is your heart so filled with hatred towards her?".

"She is the enemy!", Neytiri exclaimed. "You have not seen all the sky people are capable of child! Many are filled with greed and care only for themselves".

"Sully is not", the young boy sighed. "What of those who tried to help us and paid with their lives? Were their hearts filled with darkness?".

Neytiri went to reply, her anger towards Miles and the others blinding her to the truth in the boys words. The sound of the radio crackling into life made her stop and she raised her hand upwards so the boy would not speak.

"Neytiri", Jakes voice broke through and Neytiri let out a relieved sigh.

"Jake", she smiled as she replied. "It makes my heart sing to hear your voice".

"Neytiri, I need you to listen very carefully to me. I need you to trust me". His voice seemed to waver as he spoke and Neytiris joy slowly evaporated.

"Jake", she asked cautiously, "Why do you sound troubled?".

"Just listen to me Neytiri", he replied firmly. "The lives of all the Na'vi depends on you doing so".

**4**

The outpost that Evelyn now stood inside was unlike any she had ever seen before. While it had the same basic living facilities as the others scattered around Pandora there was no denying what its purpose had been. After passing through the sleeping quarters, kitchen and recreation centre, Evelyn found herself in a massive hanger. It was larger than a football field, with a broad metal ceiling soaring over it. Large lights illuminated what would have been an otherwise dark space, those artificial lights giving the building an eerie feeling. Several rows of glass pods stretched out as far as the eye could see and Evelyn recognised them instantly.

"Avatar pods", she sighed, running her fingers over their cool, outer surface. "I never realised how many there were". She heard Miles approach from behind and closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. His scent filled her senses and Evelyn felt her skin erupt into goosebumps. _'I've missed him'_, she thought to herself, clenching her eyes even tighter as he placed his strong hand on her shoulder.

"Neither did I", he replied in that deep, velvety voice. "Not until the day I first came here". Evelyn flung her eyes open and spun around to face her husband.

"You were a part of the other Avatar Programme", she hissed. "The human trials!". Miles' eyes lit up and he nodded, offering Evelyn a gentle smile.

"You were always quick on the mark Evelyn". His smile broadened and Evelyn saw that familiar glint of strength in his blue eyes. "Yes, I was a part of the human Avatar trials". Evelyn had remembered the whispers and rumours that surrounded the trials, but never thought they were real. The very idea of a human Avatar just seemed so unnecessary and preposterous to many, they had dismissed it.

"That wasn't you in the suit that day!".

"It was an Avatar", Miles reached out and placed his hand gently on Evelyns face. "I was here controlling it".

Evelyns eyes widened and she shoved his hand away, her surprise and joy at seeing him now replaced by anger. The man she had loved and trusted had deceived her and Evelyn couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"I thought you were dead! That the Na'vi had killed you!". She backed away from Miles, shaking her head as warm tears ran down her cheeks. "What if I hadn't come back?! I'd never have seen you again!".

"You did though", Miles set those brilliant blue eyes on Evelyn and moved forward. "I knew you'd come back".

"Why?", Evelyn whimpered as Miles wrapped his strong arms around her. "I thought you'd have faced them yourself, not in some man-made suit!". She slammed her fist on the side of the tank and shook her head. "You were also so concerned about the drivers loosing themselves in their other lives. I don't understand Miles".

"I had my orders Evelyn. SecOps said I had to do it, that they felt the risk was too great". Evelyn felt her anger subside as she looked into Miles' eyes. There was no way she could ever hold bitterness towards him. Carefully Evelyn raised her hand up and she placed it onto Miles' chest, "I thought I'd lost you".

"Never", Miles whispered as he lifted Evelyns face up towards his. "Nothing will divide us. Nothing". He pulled Evelyns small body upwards and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, her mind still too filled with confusion and pain. Slowly though, all those feelings melted away as she remembered just how much she loved Miles.

Evelyn pulled away and looked into Miles eyes, loosing herself in them just as she had so many times. before. Here, with him, she felt safe. Nothing could ever hurt her as long as Miles was at her side.

"I love you Miles", she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Love you too beautiful". Miles pulled her closer towards his body and Evelyn rested her head on his chest. At that moment she forgot everything that was happening around them. It was only her and Miles.


	21. Chapter 21

**1**

Norm and Max stared in disbelief at the screen before them. Once again Evelyn was on the move, her unknown companion and Stonewall close at her side. They could see her waving her arms around and wondered just what she might be discussing with her new companion.

"Are they heading where I think they're heading?", Norm sighed, his gaze not shifting from the screen.

"Uh-ha", Max leaned in closer, desperate to try and see who Evelyn was with.

"We should tell Jake and the others", Norm picked up the communicator and let out a loud sigh. "Let's hope they're not too far behind".

"Yeah". Max groaned, as he leaned back into his chair. "Don't want her running into any Na'vi".

As Norm relayed the information to Jake, Max couldn't help but recall the message he had seen earlier. _You have to tell her, _he thought as he closed his eyes. Then he saw them, those long forgotten memories that he thought had been laid to rest. Those of Evelyn and Miles together before the uprising. They had been so happy together and often those strong willed soldiers seemed so at peace in each others company. Max remembered the way Evelyn gazed up at Miles, her eyes filled with love and admiration for the man before her. _Do you? Do you really have to tell her?_

He flicked his eyes open and shook his head, _You'll break her heart Max. The heart of someone who was always good to you, despite her obvious contempt for all we stood for._ Max leaned forward and fixed his attention back on the screen. Evelyn and her companion were just moving out of view and soon, would no longer be visible to anyone. As he peered intently at the screen, Max noticed something that made him leap from his seat.

"HEY!", Norm cast him a less than impressed look. "What the hell Max?". Max frantically wound the video footage back and replayed those final few seconds before Evelyn vanished.

"Oh God", he sighed. "Norm, is Jake still available on comms?".

"It's a bad reception, but yeah, he is". Norm gave Max a perplexed look and shook his head, "Why?".

"There's something we need to tell him". Max turned around slowly and set his dark eyes on Norm. "This changes everything Norm". It was clear that Norm had no idea what Max was talking about, that vacant gaze only serving to frustrate Max further. "LOOK!", he demanded as he pointed at the screen. He pressed the replay button, "She's holding his hand Norm! A woman who was fiercely loyal and protective of her husband, is holding this guys hand!".

"You think that he's?", Norm paused and shook his head. "That's impossible. He died! During the uprising, he died".

"Did he Norm?", Max sighed. "Did he really?"

**2**

"So you came here to stop some virus from being released?", Miles asked as he and Evelyn made their way through the dense jungle. "A virus that would destroy the Na'vi".

"No", Evelyn sighed, her gaze drifting over the area before them. She was concerned that they were travelling by foot. Even with Stonewall at their side they were in danger here and she needed to keep her wits about her. "It won't' technically destroy the Na'vi, just screw them up for a while". She paused and looked up at Miles, "Of course a great deal of them will die and it will impact the entire species".

"Would that be so bad?", Miles hissed, his blue eyes cooling. "They're nothing more than savages Evelyn".

Evelyn stopped and glanced down at the ground, "You know that would be considered genocide, right?". Miles shrugged and moved around to stand in front of Evelyn.

"Blue monkeys Evelyn. All of them". He placed his hand under her chin and raised her face back up. "Think of what they did to you. To us".

"Miles", Evelyn let out a loud sigh. "I know what they did. That still doesn't justify releasing a virus that could set an entire species back a millennia".

Evelyn frowned and shook her head, "Have you ever thought about what you did to them?". She set those brilliant eyes onto his, "You ordered an attack on unarmed children".

"One of them attacked my men!", Miles retorted angrily. "I was well within protocols to launch a counter attack".

"On a school. Filled with children". Evelyn tilted her head, "That was a bit drastic and honestly, I should have said something to you at the time, but you are so bloody minded sometimes Miles".

Miles let out a disgruntled grumble and shrugged, "Sometimes".

"Then there's the whole home tree incident". She furrowed her brow, "What the hell were you thinking?".

"They wouldn't leave! We needed that land cleared for the dozers to move through!". Miles shook his head and gave Evelyn a firm look, "Why the hell am I explaining myself to you? You weren't here! Those savages needed to learn".

"Oh they learnt all-right Miles", Evelyn sighed. "There are always other ways though".

"Like what?! Pussy foot around like a bunch of namby pamby diplomats? Stand around chatting with them to find a peaceful resolution". He huffed loudly, "We tried that and it didn't work".

"Is that why you took it?", Evelyn narrowed her gaze. "Did you think it would be a great way to pay them back for everything they did?". She took a step back and extended her hand out, "I'd like the virus please Miles". A flicker of surprise appeared in Miles' blue eyes and slowly he placed his hand into his pant pocket. He carefully pulled out a glass vial, filled with a dark, purple liquid.

"This could end all of it", Miles sighed as he handed her the precious vial. Evelyn wrapped her small fingers around the small container and moved closer to Miles. She gazed down at his strong hand and her fingers around it. "Not by itself it couldn't". She gave him a knowing smile, "You see, it's missing something very important".

"Like what?", Miles asked firmly.

"Well", Evelyn edged even closer and wrapped her small arms around his waist. She glanced around the forest, before looking back up at Miles and offering him a wry smile. "Let's just say, it's one of a kind. There's no way to replicate it and", she raised herself onto her tip-toes and set her eyes onto his. "It is fairly spectacular, if I do say so myself".

**3**

The radio crackled in and out of life and Jake struggled to hear the message that Hells Gate were trying desperately to relay. Even through the haze of static he could detect the concern in Maxs' voice and wondered what had affected him so deeply.

"Jake", Maxs' voice echoed over the radio and was followed closely by loud static. "Him. It's him", again the static disrupted the message. "of Souls Jake. You have to", the radio fell dead and Jake pressed the transmit button, desperate to know what was going on.

"You need to repeat Max. The transmission is breaking up. Repeat please". He released the button and preyed for some kind of response, but knew deep inside that none would come. They were far too close to the Tree of Souls and the energy from it was interfering with all comms.

"What do we do?", Damon stepped forward, his brow furrowed and expression grieve.

Jake closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. He knew that Max was trying to tell him something about the Tree of Souls, but what that something may be was beyond Jake.

"Well Sully?", Damon asked firmly. "What the hell are we doing?".

"We have to go to the Tree of Souls", Jake sighed.

"Why the hell would we do that?", Niven spat angrily. "You sent the Na'vi there because it's safe. Quiet frankly, we should still be looking for Colonel Quaritch, not going on some unknown mission".

"I can't explain it", Jake gazed through the dense jungle and shook his head. "Something's either happening there or about to happen". He turned and looked down at Evelyns team, "I think that is where Evelyn will be".

Niven stepped forward and set his icy gaze on Jake, "You want us to go ahead on a hunch!? That's".

"Shut up Niven!", Damon interjected. "For once in your life, just shut your damn mouth".

The Major went to reply, but held his tongue and Jake could see his hatred for the young Lieutenant reflected in his eyes. Damon moved forward and tried to give Jake a warm smile, "You're certain she'll be there?".

"Yes", Jake nodded. "We need to go there Lieutenant, I know it in my gut".

"Then it's the Tree of Souls we head to", he turned to face the rest of the team and they all nodded. At that moment Jake could see why Evelyn held this young man in such high esteem. He was a natural leader and utterly loyal to his commanding officer.

"Just remember Sully", Damon shifted his deep brown eyes back onto Jake. "If anything happens to any of us, Colonel Quaritch will kill you".

**4**

Neytiri and the other Na'vi had done as Jake asked and left their new home, to head towards the safety of the Tree of Souls. Here he felt for sure they would out of harms reach, that Eywa would keep a watchful eye over her people. Neytiri watched as their people once again gathered beneath that ancient and treasured tree and couldn't help but feel a deep sense of trepidation. Jake had tried to assure her that everything was under control, that moving the Na'vi was just a precaution, but she knew him too well. That familiar tremble in his voice told her he was concerned.

Only after pressing him had Jake mentioned the virus and that they believed the Militia had a vial of it in their possession. No, he had not been able to tell her exactly what the virus would do, but had told her of the concern Evelyn had shown in regards to it. Neytiri knew that if such a strong woman was worried, then her own people should be too. As her gaze drifted across the mass of Na'vi before her, Neytiri could only hope that Jake and those with him would succeed in regaining the virus. If they didn't, the consequences would be dire.

**5**

It had been purely by chance that Banks and his team had come across Jake and the others. He had been surprised when they had not realised how close he was and knew that this was the opportunity he so desperately needed. He had overheard Jake talking over the radio and now knew that they were heading towards the Tree of Souls. That meant that Evelyn was certain to be there to and Banks would finally have her in his grasp. He needed her, far more than anyone could ever realise.

Banks motioned to his team to follow Jake and Evelyns team, making sure to keep a safe distance behind them. As they shadowed the unawares group, Banks felt his excitement growing. He may not of had the virus he so desperately desired, but Banks knew that would be remedied later. Those scientists had tucked away other vials of the virus throughout Pandora and he could easily obtain it later. First though he needed the one thing that would truly help him succeed in his mission.

Soon Evelyn would be in his grasp. Soon, all of this would be over.


	22. Chapter 22

**1**

"Do you really think this will work?", Miles whispered as he peered through the dense foliage at the crowd of Na'vi ahead. "It's insane and for me to say that is something". He turned around to face Evelyn whose attention was fixed firmly upon him. There was a glint of excitement in those green eyes and a somewhat mischievous grin on her face.

"In all honesty Miles, I have no damn idea". She reached up and placed her hand on his face, "What other choice do we have?". Miles gazed into her eyes and quickly regretted the doubt he had felt. She was so determined, so strong and cunning, he had forgotten just how formidable she could be.

"It's a hell of a risk", he motioned out towards the Tree of Souls. "Those blue bastards aren't going to like you threatening their damn tree. How can you be certain it won't all go south?".

"If it all goes south", Evelyn gave him a wry grin. "Then there will be no more Tree of Souls. No connection to other tribes". Her smile broadened, "And no more Eywa. Do you really think they will risk all of that?".

**2**

As he and the SecOps team walked towards the Na'vi, Jake knew he was taking a huge risk. The bitterness felt towards many humans still ran deeply amongst his people and they would not appreciate these strangers coming to their most sacred of sites. Neytiri was the first to see them approach and Jake cringed as he saw those bright eyes darken. She moved forward, not once shifting her gaze from Jake. It was obvious she was less than impressed and Jake prepared himself for the coming torrent of abuse he would receive.

"What are they doing here?", Neytiri hissed, stopping just before Jake and pointing at the team by his side. "They are Sky People Jake".

"They are not our enemy", Jake replied firmly. He turned around and looked at Damon, who offered him a nervous grin. "These men, they helped us Neytiri".

"I care not Jake!", she retorted angrily. "It is forbidden for them to be here!".

"Neytiri", Jake reached out and took her hand in his. "I feel that their paths and ours are the same. They must be here". He took a step forward, "Something is coming Neytiri, something bad. Don't tell me you haven't felt it".

Neytiri went to rebuke his claim, but hesitated. Even before the arrival of this new team, many of the Na'vi had felt a growing presence and were becoming increasingly tense. It was that feeling they often got just before one of the great storms and Neytiri knew better than to ignore it.

"In your heart Jake, are you certain they can be trusted?". She glanced nervously at the group by his side and let out a loud sigh. "Look at who leads them Jake. Evelyn may have never harmed us, but she is certain to want revenge for the death of her husband".

She gazed at those small humans before her and quickly realised that Evelyn was not amongst them. "Jake, where is she?", Neytiri asked tentatively.

"The last I heard she was heading away from where Quaritch died". Jake glanced over his shoulder and stared out into the dense jungle. "Where she is now, I have no idea". He turned back to face his beloved and could see the growing concern in her eyes. "Neytiri", Jake wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his face against hers. "Do no fear though my love. No matter what, I will not let anything happen to you".

**3**

How Evelyn had managed to sneak up to the Tree of Souls without being seen was utterly beyond Miles. He had felt for sure that the Na'vi would have seen her and foil their plan. Miles watched as she slowly rose up and pressed her body against the broad trunk of the tree. He could see she was somewhat nervous and couldn't blame her. The plan she had come up with was bold to say the least and the outcome was not guaranteed. Either the Na'vi would do as she asked or they would strike out, ending not only Evelyn and Miles' lives, but many of their own peoples. That was something Evelyn had clearly wanted to avoid and she knew it would take all of her skills to convince the Na'vi to do as she wished.

The fact that she was facing them alone had been Miles' primary concern, but Evelyn had insisted that he remained concealed. "If they see you buddy", she had whispered. "Then we're as good as dead. Might as well just jump into the mouth of a Great Leonopteryx". Of course she had been right, that his presence would only ignite a fire fight and put an end to everything. The Na'vi both feared and respected Evelyn though and she could use both these feelings to her advantage.

Evelyn took in a deep breath and shifted her green eyes towards Miles. "I love you", she mouthed as she gave him a quick wink. Miles went to reply but hesitated as he saw that firm expression change on his wifes face. Her eyes grew wide and Evelyns hands clenched the tree trunk tightly, making her knuckles go white.

"No", he heard her murmur. "No, that isn't right. You're wrong". Confusion filled her brilliant eyes and she began to shake her head. "Prove it. Show me!", she demanded. "Show me!".

"Who the hell's she talking to?", Miles glanced fervently around, trying to find whoever it was that Evelyn was speaking with.

"NO!", Evelyn screamed. "Not like that! It's not meant to happen like that".

"Screw this", Miles broke from cover and ran towards Evelyn, no longer caring if he was seen by the Na'vi. All that mattered was Evelyn. He reached her just as her legs gave way and Miles quickly grabbed her small body as she fell towards the ground. For a moment she stared at him, but her gaze seemed fixed on some unseen place more than him.

"Evelyn", Miles whispered. "Come on back woman".

"Miles", she sighed. She furrowed her brow and let out a deep groan, "I can't. We can't".

"Can't what?".

"She showed me Miles. It was horrible". Evelyns eyes began to close and Miles pulled her small frame closer.

"What?", Miles demanded. He tried to hide that growing anguish, but knew he was not succeeding. They had only just been reunited and the thought of anything happening to Evelyn now was not one Miles wanted to dwell on.

"Everything dies", Evelyn whimpered. "Because of me, everything dies".

**4**

At first Jake was unsure how to react to what he was seeing. The sound of a woman yelling had drawn him quickly to the rear of the sacred tree and what greeted him had taken Jake by surprise. Evelyn lay in a mans arms, his gaze fixed on the small woman lying before him.

"Evelyn", Jake took a step forward and knelt down before them. "What happened?". The mans hands clenched tightly and he released a loud hiss.

"This place did. The scientists, Na'vi and", slowly the man raised his face up and he set those cool, blue eyes onto Jake. "You".

Jake sprung up and pulled his dagger from his belt, "Quaritch!". He took several steps backwards and shook his head. "You're dead. Neytiri killed you. I saw it".

"You saw wrong", Miles spat. To Jakes surprise he returned his attention back to Evelyn and pulled her even closer to his strong body. Slowly Miles rose upwards, not once looking away from his wife as he did. At that moment Jake knew he had to push aside all his hatred towards this man. Evelyn had done everything she could to protect the Na'vi and Jake owed her for that.

It wasn't just that that stopped Jake from striking out at the Miles. There was something in that mans eyes that told Jake he loved her, far more than he could have ever realised. The very thought that Miles could care for anyone was a foreign one, for he had always been so steely and cool at the base. Now though, Jake saw the truth behind that icy exterior.

"Quaritch, please", Jake cautiously knelt down before Miles. "This isn't about how you think I betrayed my own people".

"Because you did", Miles retorted.

"It's about Evelyn. I need to know what happened".

For a moment Miles hesitated. He hated Jake, far more than anyone he had ever met and longed to strike him down. He saw him as nothing more than a traitor, a man who had turned his back on his own kind. But Miles' love for Evelyn far outweighed his hatred and he knew that he would need Jakes help to save her. He sucked in a deep breath and turned his face up towards Jake. Miles had to tell him everything. Yes, it would mean their plan would be unsuccessful, but that didn't matter any more.


	23. Chapter 23

**1**

"Sir, there are a hell of a lot of Na'vi out there. Are you certain a full on attack is the wisest plan?". Thomas glanced nervously at Banks and hoped he would change his mind. The idea of heading into the mass of Na'vi was not one that Thomas relished.

"I need Evelyn Quaritch, Captain". Banks motioned to his left, "Look how close she is". Thomas glanced over to the tree of souls, only metres away and let out a loud sigh. Yes, Evelyn was incredibly close, but a Na'vi and Miles Quaritch were with her. Evelyns team were making their way towards her and another Na'vi was with them. They would have to contend with them first and then hope that the other Na'vi were slow to react so they could make a quick and safe escape.

"She's unconscious Captain. We go for her now", Banks shot Thomas a firm look. "Do you and the men have an issue with that?", he hissed.

"No", Thomas sighed, knowing that it was safer to not argue with his commander. "No sir, we do not".

**2**

"Look", Miles sighed. "Evelyn had this hair brained scheme to save us". He leaned down and carefully placed her at the base of the tree. "Damn crazy woman". Miles brushed a piece of hair away from her face and smiled, "Always gotta do it the hard way, don't you Evelyn".

"What was the plan Quaritch?", Jake asked firmly. "What was Evelyn going to do?".

Miles let out a gentle laugh and rose up, turning around to face the jungle nearby as he did so.

"She", he stopped and pulled his weapon from its holster. "We've got company boy". Jake followed Miles' gaze and let out a loud gasp as he saw several armed men emerging from the jungle.

It seemed that they weren't the only ones who were heading for the Tree of Souls. Once again, this sacred place was going to feel wars wrath.

**3**

"Get to the Colonel!", Damon ordered the men. "Get to her and provide cover fire!". He watched as each of the team ran towards the massive tree and prepared to head forward himself.

"Lieutenant", Niven hissed as he approached the young soldier. Damon locked his eyes onto Niven and shook his head, "I said move!".

"You're really going to defend them?", the Major stood defiantly before Damon, those cool eyes filled with anger.

"Of course I am you idiot!", Damon spat. "Now move!".

"No", Niven sneered and raised his handgun up towards Damons chest. "Don't think I will Lieutenant".

Damon looked at the weapon in disbelief and went to draw his own, but had reacted too slowly. The sound of a gun going off was deafening and he felt that hot, surging pain hit his chest. Damons legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground, gasping desperately for breath. Niven leaned down and fixed his eyes onto Damon as the young Lieutenant fought to live. "Always hated you lot you know". He slowly rose up and shifted his attention towards Banks and his team, "I think it's time I helped the people that deserve it". Damon watched in horror as Niven strode off, firing into the crowd of Na'vi as he moved. He wanted to stop him, to jump up and shot this traitor. But all of Damon's strength was fading and he knew that soon, his life would end.

_Please don't let him succeed_, he thought as a fog clouded his vision. _Please._

**4**

_Did he just kill one of his own?, _Thomas thought as he watched Niven walking away from the fallen soldier. _God, he did. He killed one of his own_. He took a step back and glanced at his fellow soldiers. All were firing at will into the mass of Na'vi around them and many of the indigenous were running around in a blind panic. Even with their arrows, they stood little chance against such a heavily armed contingent of men. _What are we doing?, _Thomas slowly lowered his weapon. He turned around and cringed as his gaze fell upon Banks. The Major was almost laughing as he shot a young Na'vi. His eyes were wide and filled with excitement. _I can't_. Thomas looked back at the Na'vi and then over to where Evelyn lay. _Not any more. No more._

**5**

The first of the militia had reached Jake and Miles quickly, and both had to act swiftly to fend them off. Jake had felt certain the Miles would side with them and had been more than surprised to see the tall Colonel strike down one of the soldiers. He had driven his elbow against the front of the mans mask, shattering it to pieces and sending the soldier to the ground. Not even the site of the young man gasping for breath seemed to affect Miles, for he knelt down to pick up his weapon and began to fire at the other militia soldiers heading towards them.

"How many are there?", Jake called out as he pulled an arrow back in his bow.

"This regiment, at least 20". He turned around and gave Jake a wry grin, "Piece of cake blue boy".

"Yeah", Jake sighed. "Easy".

**6**

Running from a fight was not something that Neytiri had ever done, but Jakes instructions had been clear. The moment there was any trouble she was to lead as many of the Na'vi to safety as possible. Only a short distance from the Tree of Souls was a vast network of caves and Neytiri knew that only the Na'vi could find their way through them. They would provide the shelter and protection needed until the Militia had been vanquished. _Keep safe Jake_, Neytiti thought as the sound of gunfire continued to ring out through the jungle. _Keep yourself safe_.


	24. Chapter 24

**1**

Nearly all of the Na'vi had fled into the jungle, leaving only the Militia, Evelyns team, Jake and several Na'vi warriors amongst the chaos of battle. While they had managed to take out a few of Banks' team, he knew that they were fighting a loosing battle. The Militia were too heavily armed and it would only be a matter of time before they were over-run.

"We need to pull back!", Jake yelled at Miles, who was busy driving his fist into another soldiers mask.

"And go where?", Miles retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have too many options Sully!".

He was right, there was no easy escape route. Jake looked around, hoping for some kind of miracle to occur. Eywa had come to their aid once before, perhaps she would do so again.

"Easy now Jake", a soft voice whispered from behind him. Jake felt a small hand rest on his arm and he glanced down. Evelyn stood beside him, her green eyes fixed on the men laying siege and a gentle smile on her lips. "Everything will be fine". She edged forward, pulling her long sword from it's sheath as she did.

Jake watched as she strode towards Banks and his men, her step not faltering as she stepped over the vast network of exposed tree roots.

"What the hell!?", Miles dropped the soldier from his tight grip and shot Evelyn a firm look. "What the hell are you doing?!".

"Putting an end to this", Evelyn replied, her voice calm and steady. "We've had enough".

**2**

Banks couldn't help but smile as he watched Evelyn making her way towards him. While she was an exemplary fighter, Evelyn had been unconscious only moments before and it was likely she was still groggy. Facing her at any other time would have been foolish, but she was weaker now and Banks felt certain she would be easy to subdue.

"Evelyn!". A mans voice broke through the sounds of chaos and Banks spun around to see who had called out to her. To Evelyns left, only metres away, stood a Major and Banks recognised him as a member of Evelyns team. _He's trying to help her,_ Banks grinned. _Good luck buddy_.

His amusement quickly evaporated as he saw the Major raise his weapon and aim it towards Evelyn.

"No!", Banks fumbled with his gun, desperate to shoot the young soldier. _I can't loose her. I can't!_

**3**

Everyone had been certain that it was the Majors gun they had heard firing and they waited for Evelyn to fall to the ground. Only when they saw the mix of confusion and agony on Nivens face did they realise what had happened. Evelyn hadn't even given him the chance to let a shot off, her speed and accuracy with her side-arm stopping the Major dead in his tracks. She kept her gun raised, but attention fixed firmly on Banks and let out a loud sigh.

"She didn't even look", Jake gasped.

Niven reached up and placed his hand on his now bloodied chest. He pulled his hand away and stared in disbelief at the red liquid running down his fingers.

"You're re-leaved of duty Major", Evelyn murmured as she re-holsterd her weapon. Not once did she look at him, even when he fell to the ground she kept her attention firmly on Banks. "Your turn".

**4**

She was only feet away and Banks now knew that he stood little chance against Evelyn. Clearly she was not as weak as he had hoped and that would make it impossible for him to beat her. Banks needed to think of some way to stop her, to prevent Evelyn from thinking clearly. He looked around the ongoing battle, desperate for an idea. As his eyes drifted back to Miles and Jake, a thought occurred to him. Banks raised his weapon up and took aim at Miles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Evelyn hesitate and smiled as her eyes filled with concern.

While shooting bullets didn't seem to phase her, Banks knew that if anything happened to Miles, Evelyn would loose control. She wouldn't be able to focus and her anger and grief would make her far more vulnerable.

"No", Evelyns eyes widened and she spun around to look at Miles. "MILES!".

**5**

He watched as Banks raised his gun upwards, taking aim at Miles as he fought one of the Militia. _This is going too far_, Thomas dropped his rifle and pulled out his side-arm. _It has to stop_. He ran over to Banks, whose attention was fixed firmly on the target ahead of him. Thomas sucked in a deep breath and raised his gun up to Banks' head.

"What the hell!?", Banks exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear the Colonel Sir?", Thomas hissed. "She said you've been dismissed".

Thomas pulled the trigger and watched as Banks' body lurched backwards. The gun fell from his hand and his body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

For a moment all Thomas could do was stare at the dead man before him. _Did I do that? Did I just kill someone in cold blood ? _

"Captain". Thomas looked up and was relieved to see Evelyn standing before him. She extended her hand out and placed it on his shoulder, "Thank you".


	25. Chapter 25

**1**

The fight had ended with the death of Banks. His men, lost without his leadership, had surrendered and were now being led back to Hells Gate by both the Na'vi and the remainder of Evelyns team. Those who had fallen were moved to the perimeter that surrounded the Tree of Souls, their final resting place the most sacred of places for the Na'vi. Evelyn had liked that idea, especially since Damon was one of those who had perished. He had been a good man and soldier and it seemed fitting that he would lye here now.

"My team will escort the prisoners off Pandora and return them to the waiting ship". Evelyn looked up into the clear blue sky, "That is as long as they are still waiting up there".

"Hells Gate will contact them and find out", Jake sighed. "Let's hope they are", he looked down at Evelyn and Miles, "Then you two can finally head home".

"No we won't", Evelyn replied firmly.

Jake shook his head, "Excuse me? I thought you wanted to head back to Earth?".

"Not really", Miles moved closer to Evelyn. "Especially not now monkey boy".

"You must not stay!", Neytiri clenched her fists. "This is not your home".

Evelyns gaze narrowed and she took a step towards Neytiri, "It is now missy". She turned to face Jake, "We can't go back Jake. It's as simple as that".

"Why not?".

Evelyn turned to face Miles and gave him a warm smile, "I'd do anything to protect the man I love from harm". She looked back at Jake, "Even stay here".

"What are you on about?", Jake murmured, his curiosity now peeked.

"If Miles goes back, he's a dead man. SecOps will take him out the first opportunity they get and that's not something I'm about to let happen".

"How do you know that?", Jake knelt down and shifted his gaze between the two people before him.

"Cause she's not stupid", Miles replied confidently. "Evelyn knew the original reason the government wanted to talk with her. They may have tried to hide it, but she's no fool".

"Why should we care?", Neytiri hissed. "You don't deserve to live!".

"For a start, everyone deserves to live", Evelyn replied calmly, "If you want us gone, you will have to do so by force. That would probably mean one of us would get hurt and you really don't want that happening".

She gave Miles a knowing smile and both stood unwaveringly before Neytiri and Jake. I

"Tell me", Jake asked, his voice now trembling with concern.

"Remember the virus", Evelyn sighed.

"The one Banks had", Jake murmured.

"You mean the one I had", Miles sneered.

Jake felt his heart sink and he reached out to Neytiri, tightly gripping her hand in his.

"It's ok Jake. I have the virus now and as it was, there was no need to worry". Evelyn leaned closer to Jake, "You see the virus is inert. It needs a catalyst to become active".

"You never said that", Jake retorted. "You said it was dangerous".

"Oh", Evelyn laughed, "Never trust everything I say Jake. I always keep some of the truth hidden away. It's just better that way sometimes". Jake eyed her cautiously and took in a deep breath. He knew what he had to ask, but dreaded what the answer may be.

"What did you do with the virus?".

"I injected it into myself", Evelyn grinned.

"Why?", Neytiri exclaimed. "What is the thinking in that?".

"She's the catalyst", Jake groaned. "Evelyn is the catalyst that activates the virus". He felt like his world was spinning out of control, that everything was on the verge of collapse.

"Bingo monkey boy!", Miles quipped. "Told you she was smart".

"The thing that I didn't tell you Jake, is that I helped create the virus. It was my decision to make it inert and that my DNA would be the activating agent for it". Evelyn stepped back to Miles' side, "I knew that one day everything here would go south. It was inevitable really. I also knew that SecOps were becoming more and more unimpressed with Miles' tactics. They're a brutal bunch Jake and they wouldn't bother court-marshalling him. They'd just pop him off and make it look like an accident".

She wrapped her arm around Miles' waist, "So I decided that we would need a backup plan, you know, one created for a worst case scenario".

"The virus is carried in your blood then?", Jake asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Right you are! My blood hits the ground, the virus will spread and", she shrugged, "Well things won't be looking very pretty here for long".

"What does it do?", Neytiri asked gently, her eyes filled with concern.

"It's really very amazing. A remarkable piece of genetic engineering if I do say so myself". Evelyn moved herself in front of Miles, "It makes its way through the various root systems of the plant life and spreads out. At first you won't notice anything and then one day". She clicked her fingers and grinned, "No more network. No more stored memories. No more link to Eywa".

"Like a computer virus", Jake groaned. "It wipes out all the information and severs connections".

"Exactly!". Evelyn leaned against Miles, her smile now broadening. "Of course the entire planet would be thrown into utter turmoil. Animals, plants and the Na'vi, all would suffer catastrophic losses. You wouldn't all be wiped out though. Only the weakest would die and really, that's not such a bad thing. Survival of the fittest and all that".

"Told you she was smart", Miles hissed as he wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulders. "Smart and kick-ass. Couldn't ask for more really".

Slowly Jake rose up to his feet, those normally bright eyes clouded and filled with concern.

"Why not just release it now?".

"Sully", Evelyn seemed almost offended by his question. "My issue has never been with this world or those that call it home. What do you take me for, some kind of monster?". She shook her head, "No, my dear Sully. This was created as a contingency plan. A fail safe for when things went bad and that's how it will remain".

Jake closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "What do you want?".

Evelyns smile broadened and she glanced up at Miles who gave her a quick nod.

"That, Jake Sully, is the question now, isn't it?".


	26. Chapter 26 - The End?

**One Week Later**

The ship began to fade from their view and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as it vanished into the upper atmosphere. Soon it would liaise with the vessel waiting in space and then, those on board would begin their long journey back to Earth. Thomas stared up at the sky and smiled to himself. He had been initially nervous at making the decision to stay here. Pandora was so wild and unforgiving, it would be a difficult place to live in. But he had always felt a deep connection with this world and the idea of leaving it behind had made him uneasy. Thomas had been sure that no-one would allow him to remain here and had been more than surprised when Jake and the others had agreed.

It seemed he had more than proven his loyalty to them and they now trusted him.

"Do you really know what you're doing soldier?", Miles' strong voice snapped Thomas' attention away from his thoughts and the young Captain turned to face him. Those blue eyes were filled with absolute strength and Thomas knew that if anyone could survive this place, it would be Miles. He was just too determined and that would see him through many of the hazards that this world threw in his direction.

"Honestly Colonel, no. But I know I have to stay". He furrowed his brow and glanced over at Evelyn, who was deep in conversation with Jake. "How about you Colonel Quaritch? Are you certain of what you two are doing?".

Miles turned around and smiled as he watched Evelyn, her small hands waving around as she spoke to Jake. "Hell yes", he sighed. "I know it will be because I will have her at my side. Together, nothing will stand in our way".

**Two Weeks Later**

The chopper hummed into life and Evelyn quickly glanced over her shoulder, making sure that Miles was happy to take off. He beamed at her from inside the cockpit and gave her two thumbs up.

"Let's get the hell out of here", his voice crackled over the radio. Evelyn smiled and nodded, before turning back to face Jake.

"You asked why I didn't just release the virus Jake. At the Tree of Souls, you asked me and", she paused and looked down at the ground. "I didn't tell you the whole truth".

"I figured as much", Jake shrugged, "But you yourself admitted that's what you do".

"Jake", Evelyn turned her face back up and Jake was struck by the tenderness reflected in her green eyes. "I saw her. At the tree". She let out a loud sigh, "I saw Eywa and she showed me what would happen if the virus were released. It was horrible Jake. So much death and pain, I just couldn't do it".

She reached out and placed her hand on top of his, "We can't ever let it happen. Leave us alone and we will do the same for you. Let us live our lives in peace Jake. Make sure your people know and understand what will happen if either of us are harmed". Evelyn quickly glanced back at the chopper, "If any of the Na'vi ever harm him, I will not hesitate in releasing the virus".

"We've already sent word out to all the tribes Evelyn. No-one will go near your new home. I swear it".

"Good", Evelyn said brightly as she spun around and walked towards the chopper. "Because if anyone did, I wouldn't just release the virus, I'd have to come back and kill you".

She leapt into the chopper and quickly slide the door shut, as it rose up from the ground. Jake watched as it soared into the sky and headed out towards the Hallelujah Mountains. Never again would he see Evelyn or Miles. They had all sworn to staying clear of each other and Jake was more than happy with the arrangement. Finally, he and his people could truly start rebuilding their home.

**Two Months Later**

"You said he'd never find us!", Evelyn exclaimed as she ran out from the outpost with Miles following closely behind. The massive Thanator standing in the clearing scuffed its feet on the ground and released a loud grumble. "My little Stonewall", Evelyn cried out as she ran her hand over the beasts snout. Stonewall let out a gentle huff and nuzzled against Evelyns shoulder.

"Hey there big boy!", Miles strode over and gave Stonewall a firm slap on the neck. "Seems she was right, you really are smarter than you look".

"Ignore him my special wee man", Evelyn grinned. "Daddy's in a stink mood".

"Excuse me?", Miles raised an eyebrow and moved over to Evelyn. "I am not".

"Daddy lost his bet. He said you wouldn't find your way to us. Yes he did". She turned to face Miles and let out a gentle laugh, "Silly Daddy".

"Thanks", Miles shrugged. "But you can see where I was coming from? This place is pretty far away from Hells Gate, it just seemed like a stretch for him to ever be able to find us". He looked past the low lying ridge that sat above the Outpost and shook his head. Only a few klicks away were the Hallelujah Moutains and not much further past them, sat Hells Gate.

It had been Evelyns decision to come here. She had thought that an Outpost where horticulture was being studied would be perfect. A lifetime worth of supplies, including exopacks and weapons, had been stored here. A sophisticated surveillance system had been set up, ensuring that no-one could ever approach undetected. Along with the fact that there was an abundance of wildlife and fresh water, it was the perfect place to call home. Here they would be safe, far from any Na'vi tribes or the prying eyes of those satellites high above Pandora.

"I most certainly can Miles Quaritch", Evelyn moved towards Miles and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling her body in close to his. "You should know by now though, I am always right".

"You sure are", Miles hugged her tightly. "What would I ever do without you?".

"Fall to pieces", Evelyn nestled her head into his strong chest. "Lucky for you, I'm never going anywhere".

"So I have to put up with you until the day I die?", he murmured.

"Forever and ever", Evelyn sighed.

"Perfect", Miles leaned down and kissed the top of Evelyns head. "That'll be absolutely perfect".


End file.
